PARTNERS
by Bard15
Summary: Ch 1-An op goes south, temporarily changing the dymanics of the team. Can Deeks and Callen depend on each other as partners. Ch 2-5: A murder/robbery bring up a familial connection for our detective & agent. Ch 6-17: A case calls Deeks back to the PD and Callen's not happy about it. This is Family NOT Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**PARTNERS**

Bard15

A/N: I've noticed in quite a few episodes where when the team splits up to chase suspects Deeks and Callen end up chasing the same suspect/converging on the same place... so I thought it would be a perfect opportunity to thump them both at the same time. Takes place early season two when the team is still adjusting to Deeks.

I have found it is very hard to write an action scene that has simultaneous actions by multiple characters. Keep in mind when you're reading that some of the action is taking place at the same time and jumps from different POV's just like scenes would when watching it on TV.

****NCIS LA****

They had entered the over-large warehouse from the north and south ends, splitting with their respective partners after entering in an attempt to box in the suspects, causing Kensi and Sam to converge mid-way along the east wall of the cavernous warehouse.

"Clear this way," they heard Sam say through the earwig, "I got eyes on Kensi."

"My way was clear also," Kensi reported as she approached Sam.

"I got nothin' so far," Deeks reported moments later.

"G, what about you," Sam asked, frowning when his partner didn't immediately respond. "G, you copy? Deeks, you got eyes on Callen?"

After a few seconds Sam was ready to demand a report from the detective when he heard Deeks tightly pitched voice over the earwig.

"Uh, Sam we gotta pro..." Kensi and Sam exchanged worried looks when Deeks was cut off by the ominous sound of a cocking weapon through their earwigs. Without hesitation they began heading in the direction of their partners.

***ncis la***

Deeks had come around a corner to find Callen surrounded by four armed men in fatigues, immediately recognizing them as the marines that they'd had under surveillance for the last week. The detective attempted to backpedal to a more concealed location when a gun touched the back of his head and a voice ordered menacingly, "Drop it or you die. Do it now!"

Taking a few steps back out into the open, Deeks held his gun loosely and brought his hands out from his sides slightly, "Hey...easy, now...no need to be so-"

Exchanging a quick look with Callen, Deeks spun around suddenly, bringing his gun up and firing while Callen went to disarm the gunman closest to him.

Deeks assailant went down and Callen quickly disarmed his opponent but not before the other three suspects recovered from the sudden attack.

Callen quickly turned to the three remaining suspects, gun raised in a stand-off. Reading the situation, one of the suspects turned his gun towards the detective, who, at that moment, had his back to them as he stooped down to secure his suspect.

"You fast enough to take us all out before we put a bullet in your partner over there," one of the men ground out. "Now put it down, now."

"You shoot him, I shoot you," Callen said evenly.

"Then I shoot you...I win," the other suspect said with a smirk.

"Hey, who do I get to shoot," Deeks asked innocently, suddenly whirling around to add his gun to the stand-off.

"Now, Deeks, don't get greedy, you've already got to shoot someone today," Callen said flippantly, nodding towards the downed suspect.

Slowly rising from his stooped position, Deeks took a few steps closer to Callen's location, never taking his eyes, or gun, off the suspects he replied cheekily, "You did too."

"Ah, I didn't shoot that guy-just hit him." Callen replied.

"So, what now," Deeks asked. "Cause I gotta say, this isn't really a whole lot of fun...I had plans this evening..."

"Well, they could just surrender...make everything so much easier..." Callen said.

The suspects laughed at that, one interjecting, "Yeah, so not gonna happen."

"So, what, we just stand here for the rest of the day staring at each other," Deeks asked, "Really?"

"Where's Monahan...we know you had a meet set up today to sell those classified weapons specs," Callen demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know," one suspect sneered.

_Eric's voice suddenly came over the team's earwigs, "Guys, outside cameras are showing two cars approaching the warehouse."_

"_Probably Monahan, of all times for bad guys to show up late," Sam supplied, "Kensi and I are gonna have to fall back to cover so we all don't get boxed in; you get that G, you and Deeks hang tight, we'll take them all down when Monahan joins the party. Eric, get us some backup out here."_

"_On it," Eric replied. _

Deeks took a brief second to cast a glance over at Callen, noting that the agent didn't so much as a bat an eye over the rapidly shifting, and his opinion, quickly deteriorating ops.

"Really...really, I certainly hope someone has a plan for all of this..." the detective commented aloud.

Callen, whose eyes never left the suspects, smirked, "Where's the faith there-_partner_. Partners always have a plan..."

"_Yeah, G., your partner has a plan to get you and the Shaggy DA* outa this mess...then, I'm gonna kick both your butts," Sam said over the earwig._

"Really...cause I'm not seeing it," Deeks commented.

"The plan is for you both to die today," one of the suspects said.

"Callen, you got a better plan...'cause, I'm not really liking that one," Deeks commented. "And this whole 'Mexican Stand-Off' thing…it's really getting boring."

The suspect closest to Callen took a few steps towards his downed partner and nudged him forcefully with his boot, "Peterson. Peterson, get the hell up...he didn't hit you that hard."

The man on the floor groaned and rolled over on his back, squinting up at his partner, "Damn."

"Get up...go see if Monahan's here yet," the suspect demanded, glancing at his watch, "If the bastard wasn't late we wouldn't have this problem."

Peterson climbed to his feet slowly, giving Callen an evil glare, "You and me...we ain't done yet."

"Yeah, you can kill him later...right now get Monahan in here so we can get our money," The partner ordered.

The stand-off continued, "So, where's that plan...anybody...we got a plan for this...right?"

"Yeah, we gotta plan, right partner," Callen said casually.

"Don't know partner...that's why I was asking you," Deeks replied.

"_Yeah, G, we gotta plan and back up on the way." Sam commented over the comms. "Both of you just hold tight."_

Callen just gave a small smirk while Deeks rolled his eyes.

Peterson soon returned with Monahan and three of his men, who immediately added their drawn weapons to the 'stand-off'.

"Really..." Deeks grumbled as he and Callen stepped closer.

"What is going on here?" the well-dressed man demanded.

"We caught these two sneaking around." Sgt. O'Rourke sai

"Who are they?" Monahan demanded.

"Dead men," Peterson spat out angrily.

"What a kill joy," Deeks muttered.

Eying them both angrily, Monahan demanded, "Which agency?"

Deeks and Callen exchange a subtle look but remained quiet.

Monahan ground out again, "Which agency? How much back up..." Monahan looked to the marines and demanded, "Did find anyone else?"

"Nope, just these two..." one of the marines said, "Let's just kill em' and get on with the deal."

Monahan eyed the marine scornfully, "Don't be an idiot, do you really think that they're alone?"

They all scanned the surrounding area of the warehouse before Monahan turned to the two agents, "I know you're not alone...the question remains how far away is your backup?"

Without warning Monahan pulled a small pistol and aimed in the direction of the two agents, a shot echoed throughout the warehouse.

_Sam grabbed Kensi, both to steady her and keep her from leaving their cover._

"_Steady, Kens." Sam warned. "He's trying to spook us into giving up our position. We move to soon and Deeks and Callen are as good as dead, we need to wait for tactical."_

"_Sam, Monahan is going to kill them, we gotta do something."_

"_G, you and Deeks alright," Sam demanded._

"Hey partner, no holes in me...how 'bout you," Callen asked Deeks.

"I'm hole free," Deeks replied.

"_Good, try to stay that way," Sam groused through the earwig._

Seconds ticked off like years and the warehouse remained quiet, "So no cavalry charge...perhaps, waiting outside then?"

They watched as Monahan turned to one of his body guards and whisper something to him and the man walked off and pulled out a cell phone.

Peterson looked suspiciously at Monahan, then at the man on the cell phone, "What's he doing...what are you playing at?"

"Just a little tactical divide and conquer. At the moment we have no idea where their backup is positioned so we need to make it harder for them to pen us in...make them spread out their resources so we can slip through; surely as marines you are familiar with that tactic." Monahan explained. "The smaller the target the harder it is to hit."

Deeks shot a look at Callen, noting the agents face remained impassive. The detective was beginning to seriously wonder how many times Callen had been in similar show downs with the 'bad guys'.

"_Guys, the two sedans Monahan pulled up in are leaving, they're both heading down a side street towards the back of the warehouse...no cameras," Eric's voice sounded over their earwigs. "It will take tactical another seventeen minutes to be in full position."_

"_We might not have seventeen minutes; looks like Monahan might be planning on using the marines as a diversion and bugging out the back," Sam said, "Eric, find cameras as close to that alley as you can."_

"So, if you're convinced we're not alone...then you know this place has got to be surrounded, you're not getting out of here with the money or the specs," Callen said casually, knowing he needed to stall for time until tactical could get in position.

Monahan answered, "Not quite right. Yes, plans have changed, gotten more complicated...but not impossible..."

"Really, way I see it we can arrest you in here or our backup can arrest you out there." Deeks commented. "Not really seeing a third option for you."

"Ah, but there is...because we have you two," Monahan said.

"Us…?" Deeks asked in confusion.

"He plans on trying to use _**us**_ as hostages to get him-self out of this," Callen explained.

"Really, that's interesting, 'cause last I checked hostages didn't carry guns..." Deeks replied, giving his gun a little wave.

Monahan looked like he was considering Deeks words and looked at the agents guns, still pointed at the loose knit group of suspects; then he looked at his men and the marines before finally commenting, "What can you hope to accomplish, really; you each get off a shot, take out one guy...still leaves me with five guys…the specs, the money…_**and, you...**_well...dead."

Deeks shrugged and shot a look towards Callen, "And _you_ with no hostages and still no way out."

"So, seeing that your weapons really aren't going to help you I see no need for you to have them," Monahan continued, ignoring Deeks comment.

"Sorry, 'fraid I have to disagree on that point," Deeks replied, aiming his weapon directly at Monahan.

Monahan sighed loudly and gave a nod to his men, who all turned their weapons toward Deeks, while Monahan addressed Callen, "I hope you can be more reasonable than your partner here. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way..."

Deeks exchanged a look with Callen, wondering what the 'spy' handbook said about handing over your weapons to the bad guys and was surprised when Callen gave a shrug and turned his gun to hand it off.

"Callen…really…?" Deeks questioned with ill-disguised surprise.

"Give it to them," Callen ordered. "He's right; we can't shoot our way out of this."

"_He's right, give it up Deeks, we'll get them when they leave," Sam's voice said in his ear. "Tactical will be in full position in less than ten minutes, by the time they make the deal we'll have them."_

With a frustrated huff, Deeks did as the senior agent instructed, hoping there was a plan in their somewhere.

"Oh, I almost forgot...your comms...I know you have to be wired with something." Monahan said pointedly, his hand out.

When they hesitated, Monahan said in exasperation, "Gentlemen, no one said we needed _healthy _hostages...negotiations might even go faster if they saw you bleeding out."

Exchanging frustrated looks, both men removed their earwigs; and dropped them in Monahan's waiting palm.

The man rolled them around in his palm for a moment before dropping them to the floor and crushing them under his shoe; satisfied that he had his hostages controlled, Monahan nodded then looked to the three marines, "Where's my specs?"

_Static assaulted their ears as Monahan pocketed the earwigs._

"_Sam, we've lost contact...we're blind..." Eric said in barely controlled panic._

"_Calm down Eric, G knows what he's doing...they want them alive until they get out of that warehouse." Sam said._

Sgt. O'Rourke reached behind one of the crates and produced a small tube. "Here are the specs, if you got the two million."

Monahan nodded, and one of his men held forward a small metal case. The man and O'Rourke exchanged merchandise.

Deeks and Callen exchanged looks as the next few moments were spent with either side giving their merchandise a quick purview.

Giving a nod, Monahan said, "Our business is concluded."

Suddenly Peterson rounded on Callen, a hard right hook sending him stumbling into Deeks, as he sneered, "I'm gonna enjoy this."

"I'd wait until you're away from here before you kill your hostage," Monahan suggested dryly.

Callen felt the first tendrils of panic as Peterson hauled him roughly away from Deeks while Monahan's thugs grabbed the detective and began hustling him towards the back of the warehouse...to an alley with no cameras, and no tactical as a furtive glance to his watch indicating they were at least two minutes out.

Callen realized that he and Sam had both under-estimated Monahan. Monahan's knowledge and actions up to that point seemed to indicate the man was positioning himself for a quick, undetected and uncomplicated get away...he knew where the blind spots were, seemed to have knowledge of where tactical would likely take up position. They had counted on Monahan using the marines and their 'hostages' as a frontal diversion while he made his way out the back unseen and unobstructed.

They hadn't counted on Monahan wanting the burden of a hostage and potential witness.

His struggles against his captors proved futile and soon Deeks was out of his sight as he was pushed towards the front door of the warehouse.

After spending so much time in the dim warehouse, Callen squinted at the brightness of the day, as he was dragged out into the open. He hopped Sam had a plan to end this quickly so they could get to Deeks before Monahan disappeared.

Eying the surrounding area with suspicion, Peterson taunted, "So, where's this backup Monahan was so spooked about?"

"Right here," Sam said tightly as he and Kensi came around from behind some crates. "So this can end easy or it can end hard...your choice Marine."

Pulling Callen back towards him as a shield; Peterson ground out, "...guess that depends on you."

"We got other problems Sam...Monahan bugged out the back, he's the weapons specs…_**and **_he's got Deeks," Callen said.

With a quick nod, Sam said, "So, the hard way then."

In seconds, Callen had twisted away from his captor and Peterson was on the ground, dead; his cohorts on the ground with the tactical squad pouring into the scene.

"Eric, we need eyes on the back of the warehouse...Monahan went that way with Deeks," Kensi said.

"_On it," Eric's replied as his hands flew over his keyboard. "Cameras have picked up the sedans, they pulled out of the alley about two blocks away, but they split off...ones heading east and the other went north."_

The three agents rushed to the nearest SUV, heading out to save their teammate.

***ncis la***

Deeks was pushed roughly into the back of the sedan, hemmed in on either side by Monahan's bodyguards; while Monahan slid into the front.

"So, where we going," Deeks asked.

The men on either side of him remained silent.

Deeks just huffed in frustration, muttering, "I really am not liking this plan…"

***ncis la***

"Which sedan are we supposed to follow?" Kensi asked in a panic.

"We need a way to track Deeks...he lost his earwig..." Sam mused.

"His phone; tell Eric, the GPS in Deeks phone...track it," Callen suddenly said.

"_The GPS signal is coming from the northbound car," Eric reported._

"Eric how can we get in front of it," Sam commanded.

***ncis la***

Tearing through the back streets of the warehouse district Sam followed Eric's directions and in minutes they barreled out of an alley right in the path of the north bound sedan, causing it to veer sharply and crash into a large stack of crates.

The SUV barely came to a stop before Kensi and Callen jumped out, guns drawn. As they approached the car they could see several things at once; the two front passengers were slumped in their seats, unconscious, while Deeks was fighting one of the suspects in the back for control of a weapon.

A gunshot, followed by the shattering of the back passenger side window had all three agents diving for cover. Peering from behind their cover seconds later, they saw Deeks overpowered as the man on the other side of him regained his sensibilities and hit the detective in the head with the butt of his gun.

Moving up to surround the car, Callen yelled, "Out of the car now."

The back passenger door opened and one of the men got out, quickly pulling a dazed and bleeding Deeks out with him.

"Your boss is out for the count and you've got no place to go..." Sam warned.

Blinking hard against the blurry vision caused by the knock to his head Deeks attempted to focus, his eyes scanning all the weapons being pointed in yet another 'stand-off' and all but whined, "Not again...I'm tired, and now I've got a headache...so, just shoot 'em already."

The other three agents exchanged amused looks as Deeks slide sideways, pulling his captor off balance, giving Kensi a clear shot.

The force of the shot flung the man backwards, pulling Deeks along with him, so that they both landed in a heap. Kensi and Callen quickly moved up to secure the prisoner, while Sam looked to the other man, who just shook his head and dropped his weapon.

While Callen cuffed the prisoner, Kensi knelt by Deeks, who had his eyes closed. "Deeks, you with us...open your eyes..."

With a heavy sigh Deeks said petulantly, "Tired, head hurts..."

"I know, just open your eyes for a minute; need to see if you have a concussion." Kensi cajoled, adding, "then you can take a nap."

With another heavy sigh Deeks finally opened his eyes and gave a lopsided grin, "Wow, double the trouble..."

At that moment Sam walked up, "Eric has back up and ambulances on the way, five minutes out; how is he?"

"Concussed...seeing double...might need a few stitches for this gash on the side of his head." Kensi reported as she rolled her partners head to the side to get a look at the wound.

"Ooww..." Deeks whined, attempting to bat Kensi hand away as she pressed a handkerchief against the wound to stem the bleeding.

"Oh, stop being such a baby and let me look," Kensi chastised her partner gently.

***ncis la***

The area soon filled with law enforcement and Callen handed the suspects over to the LAPD before approaching the open ambulance where Deeks was being assessed.

"Yeah, Hetty, scene and suspects secured...we retrieved the weapons specs; yeah, they're looking him over now, we'll let you know." Callen said, as he ended the call. "So how is he?"

"Gonna take him in and clean up the wound, got a concussion, so they want to keep him overnight," Sam reported with chuckle he added, "Course he's fighting them on it."

Callen looked into the back of the ambulance to where Kensi and Deeks were fussing about his need for the hospital and smirked, "That's all on Kensi."

"What, I don't know, you two did good in there together...thought maybe you were wanting to switch up partners there—_partner,"_ Sam teased.

Turning back and listening to Kensi and Deeks fuss, Callen just shook his head and closed the ambulance door, giving it a few sharp raps. "Nah, I've already got you broke in."

"Yeah we….wait, what? What do you mean-'got me broke in? I ain't some kind of dog ya' know! Hey, G, hold up, man..." Sam grumbled as he trailed after his grinning partner.

*****NCIS LA*****

Had a hell of a time trying to tie this one up and end it...I give up. Didn't exactly go in the direction I wanted it to go, but we all know, occasionally our stories just take on a life of their own and go in a completely different direction than we intended.

*Shaggy DA was as Disney movie from the '70's about a lawyer (I think) that got turned into a sheep dog!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, now, I'm not promising much but I decided to make this **Title** a series of one shots and short stories pairing up Callen & Deeks in a working relationship/friendship (NO SLASH)—this will be updated extremely sporadically and as the muse strikes...

BECAUSE, despite my "**begging",** I still haven't seen any h/c, friendship, case stories that feature Callen and Deeks...come on someone...please...I want to read 'em not write 'em.

I guess, until someone takes pity, I'll just have to dredge up some ideas...

**Summary...**So, we know that Callen spent his life in foster care but they were never clear what happened to Deeks (or his mom) after he shot his dad...I'm thinking he might have done some time in the system too. What's to say that they didn't pass through the same foster home (albeit at different times)...will be manipulating dates to suit the needs of the story & using the actors actual ages (so Callen is 41 and Deeks is 35).

**PARTNERS**

"Yesterday We Were Brothers"

"Chapter 2"

The call came as they were packing up for the day...

"Yo, Jordan, man...long time..." Deeks answered his phone.

"_Deeks, man...got some bad news for you, son...it's about Miss Marjorie," the voice on the line said hesitantly._

Deeks stopped what he was doing, his voice becoming tight and demanding, a frown crossing his features, "What is it...what happened?"

"_She's dead, Marty...looks like a robbery-at Jack Ford's Food Mart at the corner of her block; and Jack's dead too..." the voice answered._

"No..." Deeks gave a strangled cry and fell heavily into his seat, running a hand down his face as he continued to nod at what the caller was saying.

The other three agents exchanged concerned glances as they watched the detective try to pull himself together, and were a little taken back by the sudden hard set to his face and steel in his voice when he said, "I'm on my way."

The agents watched expectantly and with growing concern, as Deeks just sat there for a several moments just staring at his phone after his call ended.

Again exchanging uncertain looks, Kensi finally questioned, "Deeks?"

The detective startled at the voice, seeming to just realize he had an audience. Without explanation he jumped from his chair and grabbed his stuff with a curt, "I gotta go..."

"Deeks, wait..." Kensi called after him, but Deeks was out the door without a look back.

"What the hell was that about," Callen asked.

"Who's Jordan," Sam interjected.

"One way to find out," Callen stated, reaching for his desk phone, "Eric, trace the last incoming call to Deeks phone..."

"He's not gonna be happy that you're going behind his back," Kensi said.

"So you can just pack up your stuff and go home like you didn't just see that," Callen questioned as he waited on Eric.

"I didn't say that..." Kensi hedged.

"Yeah, thanks Eric," Callen said and replaced the phone, turning to his team mates he explained, "the call came from Sgt. Jordan Davis, LAPD..."

"So, maybe it has something to do with a case Deeks is working for the PD..." Sam postulated.

"You ever get that worked up over a case..." Callen asked skeptically.

"I've only ever seen him get...'emotional', when it was personal," Kensi said worriedly.

"Yeah, and last time he made it personal, he damn near got himself killed," Sam huffed out tightly.

They all exchanged knowing looks, as Callen again reached for his phone to call Eric.

...

They made their way across town to the factory district, passing over many grimy streets sporting run down homes and dingy shop fronts, many of which sported 'Out of Business' signs; before finally stopping at the perimeter of the crime scene.

Callen eyed the surrounding area curiously, a deep frown on his face as flashes of something he couldn't quite grasp played in the corner of his mind.

Sam looked over at his fidgeting partner, "Problem G?"

"What...no, just...I don't know," Callen tried to explain, finally giving up with a shake of his head and a heavy sigh, "It's nothing."

"That's helpful," Sam replied, turning back to the activity at the end of the street.

They agents watched the activity down the street with growing interest; as they made out several police cars, and ambulance and most disturbing—the coroner's van.

"There," Kensi pointed, and the other agents followed her line of sight to where Deeks was standing with another officer.

The watched as an older, uniformed man clasped Deeks on the shoulder and said something, causing Deeks to nod. The older man then pointed to the crime scene and walked off.

Deeks watched the man go into the food mart, ran a hand down his face and took a deep breath as though trying to compose himself before slowly following. Even from their distance they could clearly make out the anguish and growing anger in the detectives stance.

They watched as he stopped at the entrance to the Mom & Pop style grocery store in time for the coroner to wheel out a gurney. Deeks held out his hand to stop the tech, saying something..."

"He wants to see the body..." Kensi supplied, her eyes focused on her partner.**

The tech nodded and allowed Deeks to unzip the bag. They watched as the detective reached out as though to gently touch the body, but pulled back, his eyes first going to the sky then to the ground as he again ran both hands down his face and turned away from the gurney.

He turned back as the tech was re-zipping the bag, giving a nod when the tech looked over at him.

They watched Deeks as the detective watched the coroner load the body and drive off from the crime scene. They watched as he continued to stare after the van, saying something to no one in particular.

Sam and Callen looked to Kensi, whose sole focus was on her partner, "he's saying, 'they won't get away with it, whoever did this to you Miss Marjorie, they won't get away with it..."

"So that's it, he knows the vic," Sam said.

"Wait...Miss Marjorie...and that's Jack Ford's grocery..." Callen suddenly exclaimed, his eyes widening in surprise as he moved around in his seat to survey the neighborhood"...Roosevelt Street...Miss Marjorie..."

"What...wait G," Sam called as Callen suddenly bolted from the car and made his way swiftly towards Deeks.

Sam and Kensi exchanged startled looks, "What was that all about..."

Sam shook his head, "I have no idea...but let's go join the party before one of them does something stupid..."

...

Deeks looked up in surprise to hear a familiar voice calling out his name and see Callen jogging down the street towards him.

"Callen? What the hell are you doing here," Deeks asked.

"What happened," Callen demanded, eyes moving from Deeks to the activity inside the store.

Deeks looked at him a moment more before letting out a ragged breath, "Robbery, most likely...two, uh...two dead..."

"One of them is Marjorie Wilson, right," Callen pressed, eyes back to Deeks, "She lives six houses down..."

Not able to hide his surprise, Deeks took a few steps back from the agent and asked curiously, "Yeah, but...how, how did you know?"

"She's a foster mom..." Callen continued, suddenly worried, "she didn't have anyone with her did she..."

"What...no, it was just her and Jack, the owner..." Deeks said with growing agitation, grabbing Callen's arm to get the agents attention, "Callen, how the hell do you know all this..."

Looking at Deeks pointedly, Callen answered tightly, "She was my first foster mother..."

...

a/n; this would be a real good place for a cliffy, but as I want each chapter to be a self-contained mini-story in this title we'll just consider this a brief commercial break...

...

"Wait...you're telling me that Miss Marjorie was your foster mom," Deeks exclaimed in surprise, "When, how..."

"When I was first put in the system...I was here for about two years I think..." Callen replied, asking, "...how do you know her?"

"After...after the thing with my dad, my mom wasn't in a real good place; I spent about fourteen months with Marjorie," Deeks explained self-consciously.

"You both had the same foster mother," Kensi's question caused both men to whirl around in surprise.

"Apparently so," Callen replied.

Nodding towards the crime scene, Sam asked gently, "So, what happened?"

Deeks pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly, his answer lifeless and rote, "Police got a call of shots fired, when they arrived the place was trashed, the register busted and Jack...Jack and Marjorie were...they were both dead."

"Witness's, suspects," Callen pressed.

"Not yet...gonna see if Jack's security camera has anything on them..."Deeks replied with a tired shrug.

"And you think it won't," Kensi asked.

"Jack wasn't one for all the technology...had the cameras in for a year before he ever hooked them up..." Deeks said with a sad grin.

"Sounds like you've been back," Callen asked.

Deeks just nodded, "I'd swing by when I could...check up on her and any of her kids...help her out when I could..."

The detective turned from his friends, running his hands through his hair and shaking his head, "I can't believe this happened..."

"We'll help out any way we can," Kensi said, putting a hand on Deeks shoulder.

Deeks just shook his head furiously, stepped away from his partner touch and began pacing angrily and pointing towards the store, "I'm gonna find whoever did this; I'm going to find them and...and..."

The agents exchanged surprised and worried looks, somewhat taken back by the anger and venom pouring off the detective.

The detective was pulled up short from his angry pacing by a rather large obstacle suddenly in his path and hands on his shoulders; looking up to meet Sam's eyes, "...and what...do something stupid...not on my watch..."

Trying to shake out of Sam's grasp, Deeks spat out angrily, "This is LAPD jurisdiction...nothing to do with NCIS...it's not a terrorist or a dead marine; it's about a sweet, loving woman who didn't deserve to be gunned down..."

Giving Deeks shoulders a little shake to get the detective's attention, Sam said, "You're right, no one deserved what happened...and no one should have to go through this alone; we're here...we got your back; whatever you need..."

Looking over Deeks shoulder, Sam was met with answering nods from Callen and Kensi, who in turn moved up to stand several paces from the two men.

Deeks let out a strangled sigh and dropped his head, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion; his voice low and tight as he said more to himself than to those present, "...she was there for me...no matter how much of an ass I acted, she was there—pulled me from a pretty bad place...I have to find who did this..."

Resting a comforting hand on her partners arm, Kensi said quietly, "Sounds like a great lady..."

Deeks looked up at Kensi then towards Callen, "She was...she was always there when one of her kids needed her..."

Callen nodded slowly, "I don't remember much...I think I was about five...I just remember feeling...safe; but for some reason when I was in second grade they pulled me out...that's when..."

They didn't need Callen to finish the painful thought; they knew from them on he had been bounced from one foster home to another.

"She...uh, I think she got sick...I remember her talking once about being really sick for a while...of letting her 'kids' down..." Deeks said, his brow furrowed in thought. "Uh, anyway, I'm going to head down to the house...see if she has any kids currently, see if we need to notify CPS..."

"I'll...I'll go with you..." Callen said suddenly.

Deeks looked at Callen curiously for a moment before nodding slowly.

Callen turned towards Sam and Kensi, "I'll catch a ride back with Deeks; see you guys tomorrow."

Kensi stood in shock for a moment, as she watched the two men walk down the street; to have such a bomb dropped on them then to be so quickly shut off..."Maybe we should go with them..."

Sam shook his head, "No, this is something then need to do...they need some time to wrap their heads around this..."

...

Deeks turned from the porch steps to see Callen standing on the sidewalk, just staring up at the old, two story house; an unreadable expression on his face.

"You okay," Deeks asked.

Startled from his thoughts, Callen just shrugged his shoulders and started up the stairs after Deeks, "Yeah, fine...let's go."

Callen didn't know how to feel when Deeks produced a key and let them both into the house..."You have a key to the house?"

"Yeah, like I said, I check up on...checked up on Miss Marjorie and the kids from time to time..." Deeks said.

Fleeting shadows, barely memories, passed like wisps of a ghost through Callen's mind as his eyes took in the foyer...pictures lined the walls of the staircase and narrow hallway that lead past the stairs towards the rest of the house.

Almost in a daze Callen followed Deeks into the large front room, the street light casting deep shadows through the front bay window; he jerked and closed his eyes against the sudden brightness, unprepared when Deeks flipped on the overhead lights.

Callen just stood in the middle of the living room, looking around with a critical eye; trying to coax out memories from over thirty years ago; while Deeks went immediately to a small roll top desk in the adjoining dining room.

He found himself slowly wandering around the room, finally being drawn to one of the many shelves in the room, it too, was covered in many different size pictures; the various styles of dress of the children in the pictures attesting to how many years the woman had opened her home to children in need.

Callen couldn't help but smirk as he pulled down one picture that just had to be a young Deeks...the blue eyes and shaggy hair a dead ringer for the older man.

"She kept pictures of all her kids...no matter how much time they were here...she always put up their pictures...made them feel like this was home, like they were part of this place," Deeks said, startling Callen from his thoughts.

Callen gave a small smirk and waved the picture at Deeks who looked away with an embarrassed laugh, "Yeah, laugh it up...that was me right after my twelfth birthday..."

Moving into the living room, Deeks walked over to the inset bookshelves on either side of the large fireplace, and after a brief search, pulled down a few pictures and handed them to Callen.

They were pictures of a very young boy, no older than five or six...they were pictures of him...and in his mind, and brief flashes of barely there memories took him momentarily back to the time the pictures were taken.

Deeks watched, the furrowed brow and darting eyes attesting to the memories Callen was fighting to dredge from another lifetime...

"She never would have let you go it she had a choice..." Deeks said quietly.

Callen looked up at Deeks, giving a small shrug, "I only get bits and pieces...nothing I can really pin down; just...feelings..."

The agent quickly replaced the pictures on the shelf, clearing his throat he asked, "So, any kids..."

Deeks shook his head as he scanned a few pieces of paper in his hands, "No, looks like the last kid she had was four months ago..." waving back towards the desk he explained, "she had a system—any kids in her care, she kept all their pertinent information in a file; birth certificates, shot records, CPS forms...that kind of stuff—in case it was needed for an emergency. Any kids who had recently left her care, she kinda kept a follow up file...keeping track of them the best she could, making sure they were staying out of trouble...not falling through the cracks..."

They spent a few more minutes in the house before heading towards the door...

Callen stepped out on the porch while Deeks stood in the doorway, looking back into the house, "You know, she said that anyone who ever came through this door was family...that no one was ever alone if they had at least one person they could count on; always said we were special because we chose to be a family...said we were all brothers and sisters, that we should always be able to count on each other..."

Deeks turned to face Callen who had an unreadable expression on his face.

Callen just nodded slowly, "I don't remember much...just remember feeling safe; then...and now...," reaching out to clasp the younger man's shoulder he continued, "I know who I can count on...who has my back...and I will always have yours—you know that, right?"

After a moment, Deeks returned the nod, a slow, lop-sided grin crossing his face, "you know, according to Miss Marjorie...that kinda makes us—brothers..."

Giving a small snort, and shaking his head, Callen responded, "Well, then little brother, we better get going...we have a case to solve..."

**...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...**

A/N: yeah, a little smarmy at the end...couldn't help it...trying to decide whether to turn continue this as a case story...

**remember, Kensi can lip read...

...I promise, I'm still working on all my other stories...just slow going...I'm addicted to too many TV shows right now, so I bounce around with my stories as the muse strikes...plus I've got characters from two RPG's to wrestle with as the GM's in both the games are about to screw my characters over royally...(yes, I've got a lot of 'voices' in my head...)


	3. Chapter 3

**PARTNERS**

/Ch 3/

"Meeting the Family"

The day was overcast and gray, to suit the depressed mood of the assembled crowd.

People had been streaming in and out of the funeral home for the past two days, Deeks always there to greet them with a hug or gentle smile; while Callen had stood off to himself, observing all the many people who came to pay their final respects, trying to tie faces to the flashes of memories he had been experiencing for the last few days.

According to the files the woman had kept on her kids, there had been several children that had lived in the home for various lengths of time while Callen had been there; using the files as reference, Marty pointed out two of them, but Callen had yet to approach either of them.

Marty finally asked the reticent agent, "What are you waiting for, go talk to them; maybe it will shake something loose..."

"It was thirty years ago...any connection I might have had to any of these people is long gone..."Callen challenged.

"That, my man, is where you're wrong," Deeks said, laying a hand on Callen's shoulder, "Once Marjorie Wilson's kid, always Marjorie Wilson's kid; doesn't matter if you can't find the memories right now, others will have plenty to share...you're one of the family...come on...you haven't spoken to anyone yet..."

Callen just stood stiffly, eying the crowd suspiciously.

Marty gave Callen a critical look, "man...what are you more afraid of- finding memories, or not finding them...?"

Callen screwed his face up in a thoughtful scowl, "honestly...I don't know..."

"Okay, how 'bout this...you're making people nervous standing over in this corner just staring, so how 'bout I introduce you to some of them I know..." Deeks cajoled, turning to eye the crowd and waving a woman over, "Becca, hey, Beck...come here a minute; got someone I want you to meet."

Deeds laid a hand on Callen's shoulder when the agent's body language tensed in a 'fight or flight' mode, whispering, "Oh, no you don't...I got your back on this; trust me..."

"Marty...so glad you could be here..." the woman said, giving Deeks a hug.

"Wouldn't be anywhere else...glad you could make it in on such a short notice," Marty said, telling Callen, "Becca here is a reporter for the Tribune in Phoenix."

Becca nodded, "It wouldn't have mattered what I was working on; I would be here for mom no matter what."

Rubbing her arm in comfort, Marty replied, "I know Beck."

"Is it true, Marty, mom really was killed in a robbery...?" Becca asked.

Deeks just nodded solemnly, "Looks that way...but don't worry, I'm not the lead on the case but I'll make sure we find who did this."

With a sad smile, Becca commented, "Guess, having a cop as a brother has its privilege, huh."

Deeks just smiled self-consciously and cleared his throat, "Beck, I want you to meet a friend of mine...**and** it turns out, one of mom's kids...G. Callen, Becca Ward."

"What...wow, really, small world..."Becca said, shaking Callen's hand. "When did you live with mom?"

"Long time ago, when I was about six," Callen answered, "don't really remember much..."

"We think it was about the time mom got sick...so Callen got relocated..." Deeks supplied.

"Yeah, mom had that special shelf of kids she had to give up when she was sick; really upset her when she couldn't get them back," Becca agreed with a nod, looking at Callen, "so you're one of the long lost kids, huh..." turning to Deeks she asked, "after all these years, how in the world did you find each other?"

"Uh, well, we kind of stumbled across each other through work," Deeks said with a laugh, causing Callen to roll his eyes.

Raising an eyebrow, Becca asked, "You didn't arrest him or something did you?"

"What, arrest...no; we're kinda in the same line of work..." Deeks said quickly.

"Ah, another cop..." she said.

The boys exchanged a quick look before Callen said, "Yeah, something like that..."

Sensing she wasn't going to get a straight answer, Becca asked, "It's great how many of us could make it; though I haven't seen Randy or JJ..."

Deeks sighed heavily, "...haven't seen them either."

Just then the trio was approached by the funeral director, "Mr. Deeks, it's time for the service to begin."

"Thanks," Deeks said and the three made their way into the viewing parlor.

Instead of a priest, the service was simply her "kids" getting up and sharing their memories of their "mom"...

"...and she told me that day that everything that happened to me from that day forward was entirely up to me...I could learn from it or I could use it as an excuse...and that whatever I chose I would have to live with the consequences—good or bad...but whatever I chose, she would always be there whether I wanted it or not," Deeks shared, "and boy did I test her...lied, stole...ran away a few times...still, no matter what, she was there...never judging, always asking if that's really what I wanted...if that's really all I could think to do with my time or my life..."

Callen stood in the back of the parlor, amazed at Deeks open candor with the room of people, half of whom he didn't even know except through the common bond of the woman they all called "mom"...never in his life would he have felt this level of comfort with a group of people; even with his own team there were parts of him that was shut off.

He was startled out of his musings when he realized Deeks had stopped speaking and was looking at him expectantly and beckoning him forward, "Callen..."

Looking around, he realized he had obviously missed something as all eyes were on him, "Deeks?"

The detective just shook his head in exasperation and continued to wave Callen forward, "we all know of mom's shelf of lost kids...and that we really didn't have any way to track them down, but I, being the great detective I am..."

A titter of amusement swept the room, "yeah, laugh it up...see if I fix any more parking tickets..."

Some people rolled their eyes, others gave over exaggerated waves of acquiescence, sitting straighter in their seats and attempting to be serious.

"...anyway, I was fortunate enough to cross paths with one of mom's lost kids...have had the pleasure of working with him and getting to know him as a friend..." Deeks continued.

The people closest to the agent turned and smiled at him, giving him gently nudges to join Deeks at the podium, giving him little choice but to acquiesce so as not to cause a scene.

Reaching the front of the room, Callen grabbed Deeks arm and pulled him away from the podium, turning them both away from the assembly, whispering harshly, "What the hell are you doing...what am I supposed to say to these people?"

"Calm down...just tell them what you told me..." Deeks said calmly, "it would really mean a lot to them...and to Marjorie..."

Callen just rolled his eyes and glared at the detective.

"Please, Callen," Deeks pleaded.

With a frustrated sigh and a curt nod, Callen turned to stand behind the podium, "...I'm really not sure what I can say...I don't remember much about Marjorie Wilson...didn't even remember the foster home until this...until Deeks filled me in on what happened, until I revisited the house; but what I do remember is...is that for the time I was with her, I felt...safe...and loved..."

Callen trailed off, looking over at Deeks, who gave him a small smile and encouraging nod before moving up to the podium instructing everyone to meet at the cemetery in an hour.

As Deeks disappeared into the crowd to find and make final arrangements with the funeral director, Callen found himself surrounded by several people.

"That was wonderful, it's so nice that at least one of the lost kids could be here...it would mean so much to mom; and to think you've even worked with one of us and didn't even know it, such a small world..." one of the women said.

"Yes, it is," Callen agree.

"You have to tell us how you and Marty ran into each other," another man asked, "he said you two work together...you're a cop too?"

"Something like that..." Callen answered somewhat uncomfortably, while he knew Deeks wouldn't have told any of these people about NCIS Special Ops, he wasn't sure exactly what the detective had told his "family" about their working relationship.

"Oh, sounds mysterious..." another of the women commented, "hope you're going to come to the house later...maybe, share some embarrassing stories on Marty..."

Now Callen couldn't help but grin, thinking that being back in Marjorie's house, that would be filled with her "kids" might spark some memories...added to that, a chance to rat out some of Deeks crazier exploits; it might be worth the discomfort he felt in this sea of strangers that seemed to feel a link to him, though he knew none of them.

"I will certainly try," Callen said and found that he meant it, "but, right now I'd better go find Deeks...see if he needs any help."

"See you at the cemetery then," the man said.

Callen found Deeks and several others standing at the back of the funeral parlor, watching as the casket was loaded into the hearse.

Seeing Callen Deeks said, "We can go in a minute, we're going in right behind the hearse and everyone else can fall in behind the processional..."

Callen just nodded.

...

Because there good byes were said at the funeral, the actual service was short and soon everyone but Deeks, Callen and a few others were left at the burial site; the other's having made their way to their cars to head to the house.

"I'm really gonna miss her," Becca said.

"We all are," Deeks said quietly, an arm going around the young woman to give her a comforting squeeze. "Let's go..."

...**NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...**

a/n: yeah, it was short...trying to turn this into a case story but I have too many ideas...anyone guess what movie I'm basing the story off of?...and no, I'm not using that story plot...I've actually _considered _making Marjorie's murder have to do with Callen somehow...maybe his work with the CIA or revenge or a way to "draw" him out...don't know yet...


	4. Chapter 4

**Partners**

/Chapter 4/

a/n: The dichotomy of doing the right thing and what we believe against our emotional responses...I'm not sure I'm correctly conveying the emotions & characters thought process I had in mind for this chapter. It may seem slightly OOC but keep in mind this is a highly emotional scene.

**...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...**

It had been two days since Marjorie Wilson's funeral, a week since the murder and Deeks had finally said good bye to the last of his out of town "siblings" following the reading of the will that afternoon.

It was rather straight forward affair, Marjorie wished for the contents of the house be divided amongst the "kids"—most of the property worth more in sentimental value than monetary; while the house itself was to be sold, and after any expenses, the money donated to a local children's charity she often worked with.

And so now, Deeks found him-self alone; sitting on the old rickety swing on the front porch of the house he had briefly called home those many years ago

He sat in the gently swaying swing, his eyes distant and unfocused; his thoughts on another time and place when a hand on his shoulder caused him to startle sharply.

"Hey, whoa...it's just me," Callen said, holding his hands up and taking a step back.

"Shit...Callen...don't scare me like that," Deeks huffed; running his hands over his thighs then through his hair.

"Hey, I wasn't sneakin'...walked right up the stairs; thought you saw me pull in," Callen said with a smirk as he crossed his arms and leaned against the porch rail.

Deeks just shook his head and rolled his eyes at the agent as he leaned back into the swing, letting his head tilt backwards and closing his eyes with a sigh.

Callen took a moment to really look at his teammate: they hadn't seen much of him the last week as he dealt with the funeral, his "siblings", the investigation—and it wasn't hard to see by his sallow features and the dark rings under the detectives eyes that the week had been a hard one.

Feeling the intense stare, Deeks cocked his head sideways and cracked open one eye, "What?"

"Just wondering when the last time was you really ate...or slept," Callen questioned, knowing he most likely wouldn't get a straight answer to that question, he asked with a nod towards the house, "what's left..."

Deeks leaned forward on the swing, resting his arms on his legs, "...not much really...a few of us still wanna go through the house; other than that, the house is being turned over to the realtor next Monday; lawyers taking care of the details..."

Now it was Deeks turn to study Callen, as the agent just nodded, his eyes sweeping around the porch, "So, anything clicking yet?"

Callen turned to Deeks and shrugged, "Just some flashes of memories...feelings..."

Wishing to direct the conversation away from himself, Callen asked, "Anything on the investigation?"

"Yeah, turns out Jack finally learned how to use his surveillance camera after all," Deeks said with small smile, adding tightly, "...the perps, they wore hoodies so it's hard to get a clear shot...and definitely amateurs..."

"You saw the surveillance video," Callen questioned in surprise, knowing as a family member Deeks was officially barred from an active role in the investigation.

Giving the agent a "duh, of course" look, Deeks continued, "...from the slight build of the two suspects the gang unit thinks it might have been a couple a' kids...wanna-be's."

Frowning, Callen added, "...or an initiation..."

Deeks just nodded grimly in agreement with the agent.

They lapsed back into silence for a few moments, each man in his own thoughts when Deeks cell went off. Fishing it out of his pocket, he answered, "Deeks..."

Callen turned his attention towards the detective and tensed as Deeks body language became taunt and intense.

"...when...how soon, be right there..." Deeks replied, jumping from the swing and heading towards his car, his tone growing angry at the caller, "like hell I'm not...try to stop me...look, whatever man, but I will be there..."

Deeks startled a bit when the passenger side door opened and Callen slid into the seat, giving the detective an expectant look, "let's go..."

Deciding it was better to not waste time arguing, Deeks headed towards the station.

**...ncis la...**

The two men stood in the observation room, looking in on one of the suspects; a boy of no older than fourteen, sat slumped defiantly, in the seat.

As Deeks watched the boy all he could think of was how much he wanted to go in and rip the kid limb from limb...the rage burning through him so intense, the pain simmering just below the surface: but then the kid looked up and Deeks was struck by the kid's eyes—the windows to the soul—those intense gray eyes didn't betray a killer, didn't betray a soul hardened and lost; in those eyes he saw what was really there, behind the street tough facade...a terrified, trapped and confused kid.

Callen turned from his purview of the suspect to Deeks, his expression clearly showing concern, when the man let out a ragged sigh and turned away from the window, hands running down his face; the detectives voice raw with emotion, "god, he's just a kid..."

Just the type of kid that Miss Marjorie would have reached out too...a kid that could **easily** have been him had circumstances not intervened in favor of the detective those many years ago...after all he had only been a mere eleven years old when he had taken a life; he had been terrified and full of anger, lashing out in fear and distrust to anyone who tried to help him in those early days following his dads shooting.

Though the circumstances may be different, but then again, who was to say at this point, what the kid's motive was, what had truly compelled the kids actions that day—despite that, he knew some of what the kid was feeling; and it threatened to overwhelm him...he didn't want to sympathize with this kid...didn't want to understand him; no, he wanted to take off his badge, he wanted to forget he was supposed to be the good guy-just for a minute he wanted nothing more than cold hard revenge. The dichotomy left him reeling.

"No," Deeks gasped out, heading towards the door, "I gotta get out of here..."

Callen found Deeks minutes later; the detective was leaning on rigid arms against the hood of the car, his head hanging. As he got closer, the agent could see that the detective had his shield out and open on the car hood.

Deeks sensed Callen's approach, and without turning he huffed out in a low, tight voice, "I wanted...I wanted to kill him...just for a minute, I didn't care—none of it meant anything..."

Callen approached cautiously, tentatively placing a hand lightly on Deeks shoulder ad was relieved when the detective didn't pull away.

"You're hurting and you want some payback—totally understandable," Callen said quietly.

Scooping up his badge and whirling around suddenly, Deeks exclaimed angrily, "No, this says I'm different supposed to be different, above that...so, what kind of cop does that make me..."

Grasping the waving hand holding the badge with both of his hands, forcing Deeks to look at him, Callen shot back intently, "What, that badge makes you above being human, like hell it does...we don't put our emotions in a box just because we put on that badge; if anything it's because of them that we put on that badge every day; that sense of justice that somehow lets us go out and see...and do the things we have to do..."

A surprised and confused expression crossed his face, as Deeks pulled away from Callen, causing Callen to question, "What?"

Deeks shook his head and huffed out in some bewilderment, "Uh, just...uh, don't know, man; but...that was quite a speech..."

Callen just smirked at the detective, asking casually, "...so what stopped you?"

"Huh, stopped what," Deeks asked in confusion.

"You said you wanted to kill the kid...what stopped you," Callen asked pointedly.

Brow furrowed in confusion, Deeks waved a hand towards the building, "Uh, police station...hundreds of cops..."

"No," Callen challenged, "You could have made it in that interrogation room...if nothing else, you could have gotten a few good jabs in before anyone would have intervened; some of 'em might have sold tickets."

Deeks sighed and looked down at the badge in his hands, running his fingers over the shiny metal, "it wasn't because of this...god, help me, it wasn't because of the badge..."

"Then what..." Callen continued to press, knowing Deeks needed to own up to his feelings, accept where his sense of justice truly came...accept that the badge didn't make the man, "There are millions of people out there who do the right thing that don't carry a badge...so, if it wasn't the badge, what was it?"

Suddenly angry, Deeks whirled on Callen, "Marjorie, alright...it was...I couldn't let her down; that kid in there...that kid could have been me; do you understand- that kid in there...it could have been me..."

Grabbing Deeks shoulders and giving man a little shake, while trying to capture his gaze, Callen said firmly, "But it wasn't...it wasn't because you had someone who cared...someone who saw the good in a scared kid...that badge didn't give you that sense of justice...not even Marjorie did that; you had it all along..."

Deeps took in a released a ragged breath, shouldering out of Callen's grasp; looking down at his badge again.

Callen watched the action and said, "That badge doesn't make the man...just gives you the tools you need..."

Deeks met Callen's gaze and after a moment nodded slowly, replacing the badge to his back pocket.

Callen again reached out and grasped Deeks shoulder, "Enough, let's go..."

"But, I should stay...I need to..." Deeks stuttered, waving again towards the building.

"Stay and do what...they've got it covered..." Callen said, giving Deeks a gentle shove towards the passenger side door and moving to the driver's side, holding up his hand he demanded, "Keys..."

Deeks looked as though he might protest, but a pointed look from Callen stopped him and he tossed his keys to the waiting agent.

The drive was made in silence until Callen pulled in front of Marjorie's house.

"What are we doing back here," Deeks asked.

"My car is here," Callen replied, exiting the car and tossing the keys back to the detective as he too climbed from the car.

"Uh, Callen...you're cars that way," Deeks said, as he watched the agent go up the porch steps instead to his car.

Callen turned when he got the top of the stairs, looking down at the bewildered detective, "I thought I'd look around..." then getting a little sheepish added, "I don't remember much, but I'd like to have something to hold onto the few memories I do have...if that's alright?"

Deeks eyebrows rose to his hairline, "Alright...god, of course it's alright; Marjorie would have wanted you to have something...you know she was always..."

Deeks words washed over him as younger man bound up the stairs and quickly unlocked the door, beckoning Callen to follow him into the house. His past may be a source of unease and mystery at times but by allowing Deeks to share this small piece of it with him, maybe both men could find some peace with the tumultuous emotions that they had bubbled to the surface this past week.

He chuckled aloud and shook his head when he heard Deeks call, "Callen? Callen, are you coming...come look at this...I remember when Marjorie..."

Callen entered the house and closed the door...

**TBC-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Partners**

/Chapter 5/

a/n: just a little one shot from Sam's perspective...not much more than stream of consciousness...

.../ NCIS LA /...

Sam Hannah prided himself on being an observant man, both as a Navy SEAL and as an NCIS agent; noticing the smallest of details could mean the difference between life and death, between catching the bad guy and filing a cold case report.

Though Callen still claimed to remember little of his time at Marjorie's, Deeks seemed to have enough memories for the both of them; and Sam knew the younger man shared then as freely and as often as the reticent agent would allow.

The agents could sense the detective's need to share his memories, work through his grief; and Sam was grateful that Callen understood and reciprocated the younger man's need to share, because deep down they all knew Callen needed to hear it...to reconnect and reclaim a part of his past.

He still marveled at how two men who had such much anguish and uncertainty in their young lives could turn into the fine men he was proud to stand by and call colleagues and friends...yeah, he'd admit it (only to himself), he considered the shaggy detective a friend...

So it was that Sam began to notice, in the weeks following the funeral of Marjorie Wilson, that the tenuous connection Callen was bridging with this small portion of his past, was changing his partner-

...where his partner would before close himself off at the mere mention of family and the past, he now smiled gently as Deeks regaled them of his time with Marjorie, and some of his (and his siblings) less than stellar antics.

...and to the shock of them all, even Hetty (though Sam would swear their might have been a little emotional coercing involved on the part of one shaggy-haired detective)-where there was once a barren, lifeless house, now seemed bursting with sudden life as they moved in a couch, chair, and a bed and dresser from Marjorie's house. Sam had been both amused and deeply touched by both men that day. The almost childlike excitement Deeks exhibited when they moved the furniture into Callen's empty house and Callen's wary acceptance of his past becoming a permanent fixture of his present (even if it was just furniture from a house he barely remembered). Sam still remembered the hesitant yet somehow satisfied look that briefly flashed in his partner's eyes as Callen ran his hand over the worn furniture, and a small part of him couldn't help but thank Deeks for that look of momentary contentment that crossed his partner's face that day.

...there were things more subtle too; and he shook his head in amusement, wondering if either man was even aware of the subtle shift in their interactions—

as the agent took to checking just one time more than necessary that the detective was safely geared up and ready for an Op, or the quick pat to the shoulder to acknowledge an observation to a case or a job well done, of being a little more insistent and hands on when he felt Deeks needed to brush up on an agency skill after a close call on a case, and the restlessness Callen exhibited anytime the PD called on Deeks services, even just a day testifying in court...

and the detective, despite being self-assured and confident in his job and abilities before ever encountering NCIS, accepted the subtle mothering with an ease that surprised the Navy SEAL; never complaining about the added attention that some might construe as a slight to the detective's abilities, but rather doing just the opposite, as the younger man would subconsciously defer to the elder agents insights and off-handedly seek out his advice on things both personal and professional.

No, there was definitely another name for the changes he was seeing taking place- gone was the agent and the detective, the superior and subordinate; what he was seeing between the two men was akin to an older brother looking out for his kid brother and that kid brother doing anything emulate and please that older brother in a way only a kid brother could.

Sam was keen to the subtle shifts, happy at these positive changes in his partner; god knew he and Hetty had tried often enough over the years to offer the taciturn man a semblance of stability, a sense of belonging.

As he watched Callen and Deeks head to the gym for yet another "lesson", Sam was struck by the irony that two men so much the same could be so diametrically opposite in their approach to the world...but somehow they balanced each other out.

**TBC - ?**

a/n: not sure where to take it next...ideas ? I'd really like a short case story...where Callen goes all big-brother on Deeks and Deeks starts to push back a little...if anyone is interested In perhaps co-writing one I'd like to hear your ideas...


	6. Chapter 6

**Partners**

/Chapter 6/

a/n: okay, trying for a case story...this chapter is the set-up. It will be a quickie as I want the story to focus on team dynamics/Callen-Deeks relationship rather than full on case details...so we'll skim case details in favor of the h/c, friendship/family dynamic...

**/ N C I S: L A /**

Things had been mostly business as usual at NCIS over the last six weeks since Deeks and Callen had learned of there "connection"; just like Sam, the changes in the dynamic between Deeks and Callen did not pass unnoticed by the rest of the team, and for the most part it was seen as a positive thing. If Callen wanted to be a little more open, a little less "lone wolf"; if Deeks showed more "interest" in learning NCIS protocols and procedures, who were they to complain...it was only making the team bond stronger.

The team had just completed two rather low-key, back-to-back ops, and they were looking forward to some well- earned down time when Deeks phone rang toward the end the workday.

The agents watched curiously as the detective listened to the caller at the other end. Deeks sighed heavily, slumping back in his chair, "yeah, nine tomorrow...I'll be there..."

Ending his call, he looked up to the expectant faces of his teammates, "Uh, that was Bates; I've got an assignment..."

"An undercover..." Callen said knowingly, a scowl on his face; leaning forward in his chair he asked, "...for how long?"

Deeks shrugged, "As long as it takes, you know you can't put a time frame on these things..."

"So why you...why now," Callen demanded, his tone held a hint of accusation, "LAPD hasn't called you in months—Bates said it himself, you belong to us now."

And it was true, except for some information sharing and closing out and testifying on some pending cases, Deeks had had very little actual working contact with the LAPD since his "suspension" during the Clarence Fisk investigation. For the most part, Deeks still being LAPD didn't even register with the Ops team anymore.

"I may play in your sandbox, but in case you've forgotten, I am still a cop," Deeks said with a shrug, "narcotics has been piecing this one together for over a year now...laying down some groundwork for my cover..."

Callen took in and let out a deep breath, a frown creasing his forehead, his eyes boring into the detective, "...and why exactly is that... just how many times you gonna do this before you've had enough, before you stop doing this to the team...how many more near misses before you wise up to the PD?"

"Huh...wise up to the PD, what are you talking about," Deeks rejoined, confused by Callen's attitude, adding, "...in case you haven't been paying attention...I've had just as many 'near' misses, as you put it, working with you guys; kinda comes with the job, man..."

Ignoring Deeks comments, Callen continued, "...and what is it this time...drug dealer, another shady lawyer, IA can't do their own dirty work...cause we all know how well your PD under-covers work out.."

Raising an eyebrow Deeks asked tightly, "Hold up...you saying I don't know how to do my job?"

"No—what I'm** asking** is why you keep going back; what has the PD ever given you...or have you forgotten you almost died the last_** two**_ times LAPD sent you under," Callen said as he rested his hands on Deeks desk and leaned towards the detective.

"Whoa...that's what this is about...my going undercover..." Deeks said, adding, "It's never been an issue before..."

"Well it is now..." Callen stated.

"I'll have an entire department..." Deeks started to say only to be interrupted by Callen.

"**It's not us**..." Callen pointed out.

"Look, I'm already committed to this...my cover was set up months ago, and now I'm getting face time with the dealer they've been investigating," Deeks explained, "We get this guy off the street and we shut down a major distributor of heroin in this city...plus, hopefully get enough to move on some of his side businesses..."

"Side businesses," Sam questioned.

"No one has been able to link him directly, but we think he runs a child pornography ring too," Deeks said with disgust.

And with that Callen knew nothing he could say or do would keep Deeks from the case...if children were involved, the detective was laser focused in his quest to bring down the perpetrators, no matter the cost.

"Anything we can do to help," Callen asked with a sigh.

"PD op...No military angle..." Deeks replied, standing he continued, "I gotta go talk to Hetty..."

**/ N C I S: L A /**

Hetty was not any happier than her senior agent and had a few choice words for Captain Bates about absconding with her liaison officer- again...

"Hey, until he decides to turn in his badge he's still mine..." Bates reminded the woman, adding, "...we've been setting up his cover for this for months...we're not dropping him in this blind..."

"I would appreciate being kept informed of Mr. Deeks assignment," Hetty said.

"Would it do me any good to remind you this is an LAPD operation," Bates reminded the woman.

"Need I remind you that Mr. Deeks has a home here with us, and his team mates have grown rather fond of the cheeky bastard: his highly trained ex-Seal and ex-CIA trained teammates, that would be very upset if something were to happen to him—_**again**_, while on LAPD time," Hetty threatened lightly.

With a snort, Bates replied, "No, Ms. Lang, you don't have to remind me of your 'vested' interest in Mr. Deeks continued safety...but, be very clear...this is my op..."

"Naturally, Lt. Bates, we would never think of interfering in a local investigation..." Hetty replied easily.

"I'll be in touch," Bates said, ending the call.

Hetty closed her phone and sat back in her chair, steep ling her fingers, a smug smile crossing her face, saying casually, "you can stop lurking now Mr. Callen..."

Callen stepped from behind the partitioning wall that separated her office area from the rest of the ground floor, "what'd Bates say?"

"We'll be kept in the loop, but this is strictly an LAPD operation..." Hetty said.

"Yeah and the last time we let LAPD lead, Deeks was damn near blown to hell..." Callen ground out.

"And while in the service of NCIS, Mr. Deeks has been shot and nearly killed by a Serbian spy looking for his wife, been exposed to small pox, and been in numerous explosions..." Hetty said, "Need, "need I continue..."

"Alright, I get it, I am well aware our job is dangerous..." Callen snapped back.

"I understand your worry Mr. Callen, but you cannot keep Mr. Deeks from doing his job," Hetty pointed out, adding, "Any more than he would keep you from doing yours."

Sighing heavily, Callen dropped into a chair, "I know..."

"This connection you have with Mr. Deeks is a wonderful thing...can give you a sense of family that even a team just can't quite reach; but, don't let it cloud your judgment Mr. Callen—or you will end up doing more harm than good," Hetty warned lightly. "Remember, he's still the same man...the same detective; and you've trusted his skills thus far..."

"Hetty, you know it's not about trusting him..." Callen interjected.

"I know," she replied. "Before, it was a teammate taking risks...now it's more like a-brother..."

Callen didn't reply.

...ncis la...

a/n: could use some input for the case story...I want it to be short and to the point and I really have problems with that as I am so OCD with details and all...if anyone has any ideas they would like to bandy about, drop me a note...


	7. Chapter 7 Jumping into the Case

**Partners**

/Chapter 7/

Despite the fact the team had several scheduled days off; the three agents were all at Ops by eight am the next morning.

"So, Eric, what can you find us on this LAPD case," Callen asked.

Eric's skills easily breached the LAPD firewalls and soon he was giving the team the run down on the narcotics division case notes...

"Should we be worried that it's this easy to breach their firewalls," Callen commented quietly to his partner. "This Intel in the wrong hands could compromise a lot of officers..."

Knowing what Callen was really saying was that if this information fell into the wrong hands, Deeks could be put in danger, Sam said, "This isn't just any hacker...this is Eric we're talking about...even the Pentagon isn't safe from him."

"According the LAPD, a new designer drug hit the streets about fifteen months ago...nine deaths and dozens of overdoses have been reported from the local hospitals," Eric reported, "narcotics had a tough time tracing the drug to a single source because the deaths and overdoses have been spread out all over the LA area: plus, tox- screens weren't matching up...it was only when the hospitals started comparing the chemical compositions that they realized it was essentially the same drug."

"Sounds like someone is playing around with the formula..." Callen commented.

"Testing it on your customers...not a good way to get repeat business," Sam interjected, "word gets around you're selling bad stuff..."

"It's not so much that they are selling bad stuff: according to the victims...the drug takes effect very slowly and its effects are very subtle to start...making the user think they haven't taken enough to get the desired effect..."

Nodding, Sam commented, "thus the overdoses..."

"So how's this drug any different than any other drug on the streets," Callen asked.

"According to victim reports, it's not much different than anything else out there, but you don't crash, the effects are as subtle coming off of the drug as they are getting high from it. It's still the usual euphoria and hallucinations-gives the user a feeling of being in a dream...it seems to affect the subconscious...bringing to life the victims wildest fantasies or worst nightmares..." Eric reported as he skimmed through dozens of medical reports, adding, "...most of the deaths weren't from the drug itself but what people did while under its influence-one victim thought he could fly and took a header off his six story apartment: another apparently thought he had been turned into a vampire and...he, uh...he staked himself...two others were convinced they were in a video game and got a hold of a grenade..."

"So people aren't just getting a euphoric high, they're trying to live out their fantasy's..." Kensi commented.

"Or their nightmares..." finished Sam, asking, "with that kind of hit and miss, how are these guys still in business?"

"That's the other unusual thing...the LAPD investigation also turned up that the drugs were being dealt through several, unconnected and inconsequential, low end gangs that are also spread out all over LA...these gangs don't boast many members or control a lot of area, so most didn't have anything more than minor offenses in the system."

"So whoever is makin' this stuff is using dealers that are essentially off the police radar...and in neighborhoods far enough apart that the deaths and overdoses wouldn't be connected," Sam commented.

"But that's not gonna make you a lot of money," Kensi commented, "gangs that small would only give you limited distribution."

"Unless that's what the supplier wanted. A new drug hits the street, the police are gonna look at the big players first...especially if it's bringing in a lot of cash," Callen agreed.

"Good cover while it lasts," Sam agreed. "But, it doesn't make sense...drug dealers are in business to make money; something you can't do if it's killing your customers and has a limited distribution area."

Callen got a thoughtful look on his face, "maybe it's not about the money...maybe it's about the testing—refining the formula."

"You think someone is using LA as a big drug trial...?" Sam exclaimed mildly.

"Deeks said he was getting face time with one of the dealers...?" Callen questioned.

"Not a dealer.._**.the**_ supplier—whoever it is making this stuff. One of the gang members arrested agreed to set up a meet between Deeks and the supplier to get murder one charges off the table for the drug related deaths," Eric reported as he skimmed the files.

"What's Deeks cover," Kensi asked.

"He's going in as the front man for an East coast distributer...the dealer they busted said that the 'formula' was close to being refined and the supplier is looking to expand his market..." Eric reported.

"What's in the backstopping," Callen asked.

"Uh, there isn't much...just the basics; driver's license, bogus rap sheet...stands up to a cursory look; but if someone were to dig deeper..." Eric said.

The team exchanged frustrated and angry looks before Callen turned angry eyes towards his operations manager, "this is exactly what I was talking about Hetty...they've had months to set him up with a deep cover and that's all they've come up with..."

Hetty held up a staying hand, "I am aware of the LAPD's short comings Mr. Callen and I assure you I will have it remedied in short order."

**...ncis la...**

A rather arch and heated 'conversation' with the chief of police and several rounds of one-upmanship later and Hetty was breathing easier in that her liaison officer was as safe as he could be in an undercover.

"You'll be happy to know that Mr. Beale has 'plugged' the holes in Mr. Deeks backstopping..." Hetty said as she came up to the agents sitting at their desks, "and we are no longer riding in the back seat on this one."

Raising an eyebrow, Callen asked, "So, we're on the case? Do we need to hide a body?"

"Yes...and no, Mr. Callen..." Hetty said, adding cheekily, "I am perfectly capable of hiding my own bodies..."

Giving a snort and leaning back in his chair, Sam asked, "So how did you convince Bates of that one..."

"I just got the full report of the chemical composition of the drug...and some of the components are rather-rare...you have to have a government contract or license to purchase the compounds..." Hetty explained.

Smirking, Callen commented, "...so we now have an angle we can work."

Hetty nodded, "I have Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones tracking down all pharmaceutical and chemical companies in California that have government contracts and have access to these chemicals..."

"Why would someone be messing around trying to put a new drug on the street if they were working government contracts," Callen mused.

"So, some chemist is just whipping this up in his basement for the fun of it," Sam commented.

"Only someone with extensive knowledge of chemistry and government access could be formulating this new drug," Hetty replied.

"So the supplier Deeks is meeting up with could just be the tip of the iceberg," Callen commented.

"If someone is using government access to gain these compounds for the making of illicit drugs...what else might they be doing with their government credentials," Hetty asked rhetorically.

**...ncis la...**


	8. Chapter 8

**PARTNERS**

/Chapter 8/

Deeks had just returned from his first "meet" and was a little surprised to get a call from Bates already, "I just had my first meet," he started to tell his superior when Bates further surprised him by telling him he was going to meet up with his "boss" the next afternoon in the hotel restaurant his alias was currently staying while in town.

"My boss," Deeks questioned, as he absently pulled a baggie sized plastic packet from his suit jacket and tossed it onto the dresser, before sliding out of his sports jacket; too distracted to notice the puff of powder that wafted from its corner, settling lightly on the top of the dresser, "what are you talking about...we never set up a backstory for the east coast dealer I'm representing beyond his name ...we were supposed to stop it here in LA before it got any farther..."

"There's been new information brought to light in the last twenty-four hours," Bates ground out angrily, "it seems this goes beyond just another new drug on the street..."

"How so," Deeks asked, as he absently dropped his watch and wallet on the dresser next to the plastic bag.

"Your contact will tell you everything tomorrow..." Bates grumbled.

"Wait...who is this contact...give me something to work with here Bates," Deeks snapped back angrily, "what the hell is your problem..."

"I don't like having my cases ripped out from under me..." Bates replied accusingly.

"Wait, someone's taking over our case..." Deeks exclaimed, his tone voicing an irritation equal to Bates', before suddenly connecting the dots, "...ah, wait, that wouldn't happen to be Ms. Henrietta Lang and company would it?"

"Who else," Bates snapped, "after this is over...you're going to have to make a choice..."

"What...a choice..." Deeks said slowly, "...you firing me?"

"Just make a choice Deeks—this can't keep happening..." Bates said, hanging up before Deeks had a chance to reply.

Deeks stood there for a long time just staring at the phone in his hand...unable to fathom the threat Bates just made...'a choice'—Bates was going to make him chose between the LAPD and NCIS.

He threw his cell on the bed angrily, running a hand through his hair before running both hands down his face. He bowed his head and leaned heavily on the dresser, before looking up at his tired reflection in the mirror: could he really give up being a cop...being a detective, could he give up what he knew, what he was comfortable with to become an NCIS agent...

He gave a heavy, tired sigh and again shook his head angrily; this was the last thing he needed to be clouding his thoughts while on an undercover...what the hell was Bates thinking hitting him with that kind of ultimatum in the middle of a case. In a fit of sudden anger he thrust his hands across the top of the dresser, sending the bag, keys, watch and case files flying across the room.

Hands on his hips, he stood there watching dust and papers waft to the ground: before falling heavily on the end the bed. He dropped his head in his hands as his mind went to the team...

Just what was there angle to this-to his knowledge none of the victims had been military personnel, so the agencies sudden involvement in his case stumped the detective. Irritation bubbled up inside him...damn it, he'd been a cop and an undercover long before he ever knew of an NCIS—he knew how to work his own case, he didn't need babysitters; and for a brief moment he was taken back to that first case, when their cases had first overlapped, when they tried to shut him out of a case he had already invested more than a three months on...

Still smarting from the dressing down by Bates and the sudden, unexpected feelings of inadequacy brought on by the old case at the gym, he sat at his computer he fired off a less than friendly email to the NCIS tech, asking him for these new case details.

Thirty minutes later, as he read over what NCIS has discovered, he was somewhat mollified as to why NCIS would involve themselves in his case...and got a head's up to his meeting with his boss...Mr. Salazar, aka Agent Callen.

Deeks shook his head in exasperation, Callen had found a way into his case after all...and instead of feeling that sense of security it should bring knowing his NCIS team had his back it instead brought forth feelings of resentment as he remembered Callen's less than enthusiastic acceptance of his undercover.

He had just shut down his computer and was picking up everything that had went flying with his fit of temper and was tossing it haphazardly back onto the dresser when his cell rang, surprising him...no one other than Bates and his "contact" has the number...and he had already spoken to both of them...

"Hello," he answered.

"You've had a chance to look over the file," Hetty asked.

"Uh, yeah...just finished reading it as a matter of fact," Deeks replied: the detective's tone tight and guarded.

"Are you alright Mr. Deeks," Hetty asked.

"Look, tell Eric I'm sorry okay...I shouldn't have taken it out on him," Deeks said with an impatient sigh, "Bates chewed me a new one this evening about NCIS getting involved in his case...again..."

"No doubt, and it is I who should be apologizing for springing this on you like this...but the information just came to our attention this afternoon..." Hetty explained.

"Bates has a point Hetty; why would NCIS even know about the chemical composition of the drug, since _**this is**_ an LAPD case..." Deeks asked pointedly, adding curiously, "and to my knowledge no active duty personnel have been victims?"

"Mr. Callen will fill in the details during your meet tomorrow," Hetty sidestepped his question, "goodnight Mr. Deeks."

Deeks just shook his head in exasperation; who needed the bad guys; at this rate his many "bosses" were likely to drive him to distraction before the bad guys could kill him.

**...ncis la...**

Deeks was already in the restaurant when Callen and Sam entered the dining room and he waved them over to the corner table.

"Mr. Salazar," Deeks addressed his "boss" as he stood up from the table.

Though fairly secure in the knowledge that they were not being spied upon, it was always best to stay 'in character' should your mark make a sudden, unexpected appearance or have eyes watching and waiting for any tell-tale sign of duplicity.

"Jonas..." Callen acknowledged Deeks by his alias, before taking a seat.

Deeks noted that Sam remained standing and alert; nodding towards the agent, he asked, "Muscle got a name?"

"Jacob..." Callen answered off handedly.

"So why exactly are you here, I haven't even confirmed the met with this new supplier...I've only met with his middle man and gotten a sample of the product," Deeks asked, his tone clipped and somewhat impatient.

"Are you telling me how to run my organization, Jonas," Callen asked pointedly as he eyed the detective curiously. Deeks seemed edgier than was warranted at this stage of an undercover.

"Of course not, _**Mr.**_ Salazar...just wouldn't want you to waste a trip if this turns out to be nothing..." Deeks replied with a hint of sarcasm. "I'm sure I'm capable of doing the job I was sent out here to do..."

Eying the detective oddly, and wondering at the accusation clear in the detective's voice, Callen commented, "Of course you, are but there has been a lot of talk about this new drug and I wanted to see for myself if it lived up to its reputation...now, why don't you fill me in on our perspective client."

"Client? Really...and you have no intention of moving in and _**taking over**_ the business if it proves profitable," Deeks commented as he sat back in his chair and fixed his "boss" with a scowl.

"If this drug is as good as its hype, then a fore see a profitable, _**joint **_operation to be had in all of this..." Callen replied evenly, adding, "Perhaps we should go to your room and get the sample for testing before we meet with the supplier...that way we can be ready to do business."

"Yeah, whatever," Deeks snapped out, "let's go..."

Sam and Callen traded uncertain looks as they followed Deeks out of the restaurant, their concern mounting on the ride up to the room as the detective seemed to grow more agitated and jittery.

"Deeks, you alright," Sam finally asked.

"What, I'm fine...why wouldn't I be..." Deeks snapped back distractedly, his eyes firmly focused on the changing numbers on the floor display above the elevator door.

Sam just shot Callen a confused look...who in turn just shrugged.

The agents followed the detective to the room, and were surprised when he veered off to the mini bar and took out one of the small complimentary bottles before waving towards the dresser, "that's it there...guy gave me a big enough sample...said run all the tests we wanted to confirm its purity..."

Callen frowned at the detective, "Little early don't you think..."

"It's five o'clock somewhere," he shot back.

Meanwhile Sam has gone to retrieve the sample and stopped short when he noticed the thin dusting of powder around the bag, and what appeared to be marks showing where the dust layer had been disturbed, "Deeks did the bag break?"

Deeks shrugged, "don't know...haven't touched it since I got back last night."

'...and picked it up off the floor after my well-deserved bout of anger...' the detective thought smugly, taking a long pull from the small bottle.

Giving Deeks one last look, Callen asked, "Problem Sam?"

"Don't know," Sam replied, using his pen knife to examine the bag, finding a small hole in the corner of the bag he looked over at Deeks then to Callen, "G, besides shooting it up, the reports said that the victims could sprinkle the powder on food...did it mention any other ways to ingest the drug?"

"Uh, I think one report said one of the victims mixed it with potpourri—got high of the smoke, why?"

"Did it say anything about direct contact with the skin," Sam asked.

"Don't recall that being in the report," Callen replied, asking urgently, "Sam what are you thinking?"

"Deeks, you set anything else on this dresser last night," Sam asked as he approached the man.

"Keys, wallet," Deeks said with and indifferent shrug, holding up his arm, "...watch..."

Sam grabbed Deeks arm, "G, look."

Deeks attempted to pull away from the bigger man, "what the hell, let go of me."

His grip like a vice, Sam gave the detective a little shake as Callen got close enough to see what Sam was referring too. The skin round Deeks wrist was red and raw looking.

Exchanging a startled look with his partner, Callen grabbed Deeks other hand for then both to see...the palms of both his hands were red and raw.

"I said get the hell off me..." Deeks yelled, shoving at both men to let go of him, "what the hell...don't swing that way..."

"Deeks...the bag, it has a hole in it, you got it on you and you may have breathed in some of the powder..." Callen started to explain.

"What, you think I'm high or something," Deeks said with a snort, as he ran a hand through his hair and began pacing in agitation, "first you don't trust me to do a simple undercover, you have to steal my case—again; now you accuse me of being a junkie..."

"That's not what we said man—and no one is trying to steal your case..." Sam said.

"Yeah, right..." Deeks huffed out.

Sam and Callen exchanged concerned glances as Deeks seemed to get more agitated by the second, and they noticed his breathing was becoming heavy and labored.

"G..." Sam said urgently, as he nodded to Deeks.

Callen immediately saw what caught Sam's eye, Deeks nose has started to bleed.

Seeing there concerned looks and feeling a sudden warmth on his face, Deeks put a hand to his face, pulled it away seconds later to see blood on his fingers the nose bleed.

Callen help up his hands, saying slowly, "Deeks...you need to let us take you to the hospital..."

"You're _**not **_stealing my case," Deeks yelled as he backed away from the two men, his hand going to his chest, his breathing now coming in short gasps.

"Deeks...Marty, please..." Callen said.

Meeting Callen's eyes at the agent's use of his first name, Deeks mind momentarily cleared and he gasped out, "Callen...I think, I think I'm in trouble."

Both men jumped forward and caught Deeks as he collapsed.

"Eric, we need an ambulance," Callen shouted.

**...NCIS LA...**

a/n: borrowed the idea of a contact type drug from an old TV show...anyone venture a guess...?


	9. Chapter 9

**PARTNERS**

/Ch 9/

A persistent beeping noise roused Deeks to consciousness, and he groaned painfully as the harsh lights sent stabbing pains through his already pounding head and making him feel nauseous.

"Deeks...you back with me," a voice to his right asked with concern.

"Callen..." Deeks questioned hoarsely, coughing harshly against the dryness in his throat.

"Whoa...hold up...here, drink this..." Callen said, holding a cup of water to his lips.

Deeks took several small sips before pushing the cup away, unsure with the growing nausea, if he could keep it down.

"I'd ask how you're feeling but you look pretty green," Callen commented tightly.

Bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes, the detective replied, "...feels like the mother of all hangovers...but I don't remember the party..."

"No party...you had an adverse reaction to the drug sample..."

Deeks eyes snapped opened and his eyes bore into the agent, "the drug...that I got from the meet...Callen, I don't make it a habit of sampling the evidence..."

"You didn't...at least not on purpose," Callen replied, explaining, "the bag had a hole in it...you got it on your hands...and it got on your watch and keys; turns out that you can experience the drug's effects from dermal contact. One of the reasons this drug is proving so dangerous—users can ingest it, smoke it, hell—burn it and get high; and apparently for some who are more sensitive to some of the ingredients...a dermal high..."

"Well aren't I lucky," Deeks grumbled, as he looked down at himself and the IV line in his arm, "so when do I get outa' here?"

"Probably later today, they want to make sure the drug is completely out of your system and that it hasn't affected any of your organs..." Callen said.

Deeks adjusted his position in the bed, before closing his eyes and resting his head back in the pillows; asking after a few uncomfortably quiet moments, "so, what aren't you telling me; what else happened that I'm not remembering?"

Callen shrugged his shoulders, saying with forced casualness, "what, nothing...why?"

Deeks turned to look at the agent, "you have that look on your face..**.and** you're staring...so, I'll ask again, what happened...did I do something. Wait...god, I didn't hurt anyone or something did I?"

"No...No, we were in the hotel room. Nobody was hurt," Callen quickly assured the detective before sighing heavily and asking guardedly, "...do you...do you- trust us...? Do you like working at NCIS?"

Deeks sat up straighter, a deep frown marring his features, "Why would you ask that; of course I trust you...and NCIS is a great place to work...where is this coming from; what the hell did I do?"

"The drug, it either brings out your wildest fantasy or...your nightmares and insecurities," Callen said, adding with reluctance, "...and you accused us of trying to steal your case..."

If possible, Deeks frown deepened as he attempted to piece together the hazy flashes of memory he was getting, "I said that...look, I'm sorry...I don't remember...I just remember feeling really angry about something, but I don't..."

Callen watched as Deeks fought to remember what had happened, the detective's brow raising suddenly as he took a deep intake of breath and practically shouted, "That son of bitch..."

Surprised by the outburst Callen asked quickly, "Deeks, what...who..."

Interrupting Callen, Deeks said angrily, "Bates...it was Bates; the bastard was angry that NCIS found a way onto the case...told me I had to choose..."

"Choose...choose what," Callen questioned, "you mean chose between NCIS and LAPD; he said that to you in the middle of an op—unbelievable..."

Deeks sighed heavily, "I was so angry...then I, well, I started thinking about the Zuma case...when you guys tried to shut me out of my own case..."

Callen nodded in understanding, "...by then the drug was already working its way through your system...so when Sam and I showed up, it must have triggered a defensive response..."

"Just my luck I get the nightmare version of the drug," Deeks grumbled before looking at Callen, a hesitant look on his face, "You know I didn't mean it ...I don't resent your guys or your involvement...Bates just had me so angry..."

Clasping the man's shoulder, Callen gave the detective a reassuring squeeze, "you're not getting rid of us that easy..."

Deeks nodded, grimacing as the action sent a spike of pain through his skull and welled up the feelings of nausea that didn't go unnoticed the agent. Though wanting nothing more than to pull Deeks off the case, get him as far away from this new drug as possible after this near miss; the inadvertent revelation of the detective's underlying insecurities told the agent that he had to show the detective that he was trusted and that the case was still his, "you need to rest...I know you still feel like shit...but we need you up and out of here before your contact calls to set up the meet..."

"So, I'm still on the case," Deeks asked warily.

"You're our inside man...Eric and Nell get us the list of companies with the government contracts to handle these chemicals, but we're still looking at dozens of suspects, we're hoping the labs can match up the chemical signatures to the batch numbers and compare it to the company invoices to narrow down the search," Callen said.

Deeks nodded, "but waiting for the lab results and questioning all those suspects will take time..."

Callen nodded, "So, as long as you're up to it. Knowing what we know now...it's dangerous for you to come in contact with this drug; and after what you just went through, if you want to step away, we would understand..."

Deeks saw the worry in Callen's eyes, and knew the senior agent wasn't questioning his abilities but was genuinely concerned for him, "look, can't say I'm happy about it, but I'm in...So we stay on track," then giving Callen cheeky grin he added, "and hey, my boss is in town...don't need to handle the merchandise anymore anyway..."

Callen just rolled his eyes and sighed, "get some rest..."

**...NCIS LA...**

a/n: I know, short and sweet, but I thought I'd get something out there & I just can't get enough of those Deeks/Callen scenes. And remember this is AU so compared to the show, this is a little chatty and OOC for them...but since this series of stories focuses on a brotherly relationship I figured I could get away with it!


	10. Chapter 10

**PARTNERS**

/Chapter 10/

Sam and Kensi were already at the boathouse when Deeks and Callen showed up later that afternoon.

"What are you doing here," Kensi asked in surprise, shooting Callen a questioning look, "shouldn't he be home resting?"

"_**I'm**_ fine...we got a case to finish," Deeks replied off-handedly.

"You really think you should be doing this," Sam asked the detective, though his eyes were on his partner.

"I'm good...just can't handle the stuff..." Deeks explained, a little perturbed by the attitude that he needed a keeper.

"It's more than that...you have sensitivity to this stuff—if you touch it, if you breathe it in..." Sam grumbled, turning to Callen he continued his tirade, "I can't believe you of all people would think it was a good idea to let him continue with this case..."

"Let me..." Deeks exclaimed angrily, "let me...this is my case—this is LAPD...I don't need you or...or...I don't..."

The agents looked at Deeks in alarm when his angry tirade was cut off by a sudden choking gasp and they saw the detective's hand suddenly grab for his chest and he began struggling to take in a breath.

"Deeks..." Callen exclaimed jumping forward to steady the man as Deeks stumbled the few steps to the table to lean heavily against it, "Deeks, what's wrong...Marty..."

"G, help me get him to the couch..." Sam ordered, stepping in to help; while in the background Callen vaguely made out Kensi informing Ops and calling an ambulance.

Easing the detective on the couch, Callen immediately stooped in front of him; his hands on Deeks shoulder as he tried to catch the panicking man's eyes, "come on, man...Deeks, look at me...you got to slow down your breathing..."

"Thought he was well enough to be discharged..." Sam accused lightly.

Giving Sam a sharp look, Callen replied, "Doctor gave him a clean bill of health, just told him he needed to take it slow for a day or so..."

"And you two took that to mean he was well enough to work this case..." Sam shot back.

Looking between the two arguing agents, Deeks gasped out tightly, "S...sst...o..pp; j...j'st...st...op...pl...ssse..."

Shooting Sam one more glare he turned back to the struggling man, "it's alright, don't worry about it..."

Sam nodded, "Deeks, you just concentrate on breathing man...we'll work it out..."

Seemingly satisfied for the moment, Deeks nodded slowly before closing his eyes tightly and resting his head heavily against the back or the couch. In the ensuing minutes the detectives breathing became less ragged, though he was still finding it difficult to pull in a full breath.

**...NCIS LA...**

From Ops, Hetty and the two techs could see the paramedics tending Deeks in the background.

"Stress induced asthma," Callen reported to the operations manager.

"His lungs and other organs are likely to be in a compromised and weakened for the next several days while his body slowly flushes all the toxin from his system," Sam reported, casting a glance at his partner before adding, "which is why the doctor told him to take it easy...**not** get over excited...so as not to trigger something like this reaction..."

Eying her SFA critically, Hetty asked pointedly, "Mr. Callen did or did not the doctor clear Mr. Deeks for duty?"

"Light duty," Callen said.

"And you took that two mean he was healthy enough to continue working a case that exposes him to the very thing that put him in the hospital to begin with," Hetty asked purposely.

Callen glanced behind him to Deeks still being tended by the EMT's, Kensi at his side, and sighed heavily. Turning back to his boss he said quietly, "Look, we never expected this...you know I would never put anyone on this team in danger..."

"But you are insisting Mr. Deeks continue this case, Mr. Callen; and I have to ask why," Hetty pressed.

Sam too was waiting expectantly for an answer. It was very unlike the detective to callously disregard the well-being of any under him, and of late, especially one Marty Deeks.

"Listen Hetty, I had a good reason for it. Let me get Deeks settled at home and I'll explain everything...," Callen said.

Hetty nodded. "Once he is cleared by the paramedics, take him home; get him settled...have Ms. Blye stay with him; then I want you back here at ops with a very good explanation."

**...NCIS LA...**

He was bone tired, achingly so...his head pounded and despite the breathing treatment he was given on scene he still felt some difficulty in pulling in a deep enough breath and his chest felt tight and sore.

The detective sat in the back of the SUV, as Callen drove him home. He could feel the worried eyes of the two agents on him occasionally throughout the trip but chose not to acknowledge them, instead giving the appearance he was dozing.

"Really, I swear, Kensi, I never would have taken him to the boathouse if I even suspected something like this would happen," Callen pleaded his case to one very pissed off agent.

"He just got out of the hospital for god's sake...and you thought he could just jump right back into the case," Kensi shot back angrily.

Some part of Deeks felt he should be offended by the apparent lack of faith in his abilities but was smart enough to acknowledge (though grudgingly) that they were just worried: and rightly so, supposed. If he saw Kensi or Callen experience what he had just gone through the last 24 hours he would no doubt be insisting they sit out the rest of the op.

He also knew that Callen felt guilty, that he somehow owed the detective this case after Deeks drug induced melt down. Callen shouldn't be taking the heat for his insecurities. Taking in as deep of a breath his battered lungs would allow, Deeks opened his eyes and lifted his head from the back of the seat, saying, "Ease up Kens...it's not all Callen's doing...it just makes sense I stay in, I've already make contact..."

Turning to pin her partner with an angry stare, Kensi said tightly, "It's not worth your life..."

Meeting her angry gaze with a neutral expression, "...then whose life is it worth? If we don't follow this through who dies next? If we lose this shot we may not get another one."

She stared at him a moment longer, searching for a suitable counter-argument and found none: at least none that he would accept. Huffing out angrily, she turned away from him, settling heavily into her seat.

Shaking his head, Callen caught Deeks eyes in the rear view mirror and saw a gentle smile cross his tired face, as the detective said quietly, "yeah, Fern, hard to argue with the Deeks perfect logic."

"I'm not talking to you," Kensi shot back petulantly, folding her arms across her chest and looking pointedly out the front window: trying to ignore her partner.

Deeks just huffed out a breathy laugh, his grin growing wider, he said, "But you still love me right, sunshine."

Having a strong sense of self preservation, Callen, stayed out of the 'argument' between the partners.

**...NCIS LA...**

Callen helped Deeks settle on the couch while Kensi insisted on changing the sheets on his bed...

"Always trying to get me in bed..." Deeks said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Feeling more at ease at seeing Deeks snarky side, Kensi played her part in their banter and rolled her eyes, "Shut up Deeks..."

Both agents followed Kensi with their eyes as she went to the back of the apartment, before Deeks brought his gaze to rest on the senior agent.

"Maybe they're right..." Deeks started; only to be cut off by a wave of Callen's hand.

"It's your case..."

"Yeah, it is...but, we both know I'm not at a 100%-that there is a good chance that it could happen again...that I could put one of you in danger..." neither man needed to be reminded what "it" was. "I'll admit it...it sucks and I hate it...I don't want to lose the chance to nail these bastards: but, I don't want to put anyone of you in danger 'cause I'm not willing to accept my obvious liability to this case..."

Meeting Deeks gaze, Callen said, "It was never our intention to 'steal' your case."

"I know..." Deeks said, giving a heavy sigh, "tell Hetty I'll sit this one out...I should be able to set up your meet with the supplier by phone...you can take your muscle with you," the detective then chuckled mirthlessly, adding, "hell, work it in to the buy...a first-hand look at the effects of the drug on your lackey."

Callen frowned at Deeks final sentiment, but chose to not address the issue, "again", with the tired man: instead he hoisted Deeks off the couch with the simple order, "bed."

He's in there somewhere, Callen thought with a roll of his eyes when Deeks eyebrows shot up and he commented cheekily, "really, thanks for the offer but I don't swing that way..."

**...NCIS LA...**

a/n: damn, this is not going in the direction I wanted it to go...I want Deeks to have to "rescue" Callen...still trying to figure out how to do that...

a/n: I know that there is no way the team would be on-line/on screen with ops while civilians were in the boathouse, but the scene just played better that way: so, since the whole story line is AU anyway I am taking creative license with protocol.


	11. Chapter 11

**Partners**

/./ CH 11 /./

a/n: so sorry for the delays in posting to any of my stories...RL and writers block can be a real bitch at times...I also realized I never gave the name of the show I got the "dermal contact" drug reaction from...it was "The Sentinel" (the case with the drug Golden...the detective/sentinel, Jim Ellison, flicked the sample with his fingers and got it on his hands and in his eyes and had a severe (blinding) reaction; then his partner, Blair, accidently ingested it on pizza and had a severe, nightmarish reaction...)

**/./././NCIS LA/./././**

Callen walked into OPS still unsure of how he was going to convince Hetty to let Deeks stay on the case when he himself was torn on the subject.

"Is detective Deeks settled in at home," Hetty asked.

"Yes, Kensi has him on lockdown," Callen huffed out somewhat dejectedly.

"And you don't agree..." Hetty pressed.

"No...Yes..." Callen said in exasperation, "...it's complicated..."

"What's complicated about seeing to the well-being of one of _**our**_ agents...?" Hetty asked.

"Our comms were on-line, you know what he said...how he feels..." Callen replied.

"Yes, we heard the confused ramblings of a man under the influence of a powerful narcotic..." Hetty stated.

"He may have been under the influence of that drug, but it doesn't make what he said any less real..." Callen countered, "the drug lowers the user's inhibitions, brings their fears to the surface...it doesn't pull things out of nowhere..."

"Indeed...and you think keeping him on this case is going to change those feelings?" Hetty asked.

"Maybe, he needs to know we trust him..." Callen said.

"You're right on that point, Mr. Callen; that is something we all need to be more aware of," Hetty agreed, "...however, risking his life unnecessarily by keeping him on this case is not the way to prove it."

Seeing her agent still struggling with the decision she finally asked, "Just how does Mr. Deeks feel about all of this...?"

"He agreed to step down from the case," Callen finally said.

"So, if even Mr. Deeks is cognizant of the dangers then I don't see the problem..." Hetty inquired.

"But he's not stepping down because of the danger to himself, he's stepping down because of the danger to the team..." Callen said.

Seeing Hetty's gentle smile, Callen cocked his head and asked warily, "Why are you smiling..."

"Do you know of any agent that ever thinks of their own well-being during a case..." she waited a moment as Callen shrugged his shoulders and shook his head somewhat sheepishly, "so why would detective Deeks be any different. He was willing to risk his own life to finish this case; what he wasn't willing to risk were the lives of his 'team'..."

Hetty stopped and watched as her agent worked through the logic.

"He's starting to feel like he's really part of the team...he's looking out for us now..." Callen said slowly.

Hetty nodded, "Certainly a difference from the detective's way of doing things in the beginning...when he felt he always had to go it alone...when he felt he always has something to prove: don't you think?"

"So by stepping down, he's showing us he trusts us..." Callen said.

Hetty nodded, "Now we need to show him we trust his judgment, and we need to finish what the detective started and get those bastards before they hurt anyone else."

Callen nodded.

"He may not be able to go out in the field, but he is still vital to this case. He is supposed to set up the meet with the supplier in another twenty four hours, he can help coordinate the meet from OPS, while you and Sam continue this case in the field," Hetty instructed.

**... NCIS LA ...**

"...tomorrow...noon at the warehouse on 7th and Houser...don't worry, Mr. Salazar was quite impressed with your product and will be negotiating the deal personally," Deeks finished up the phone call with his contact, before turning to the rest of the team in OPS, "...you're good to go..."

"Do we know yet who we're dealing with?" Sam asked.

"We've narrowed down the lot numbers of those specific chemicals to three companies who have received regular orders in the last eighteen months," Eric reported.

"Anyone stand-out at any of those companies," Sam asked.

"All employees have to go through a screening and vetting process..." Eric said.

"Maybe they missed something," Sam commented, "wouldn't be the first time..."

"Things change," Callen countered with a shrug, adding, "...they could have all vetted clean..."

Following his partners line of reasoning, Sam turned to Eric, "See if anyone in those companies have recently suffered some personal or financial crisis of some sort...or have suddenly come into substantial amounts of money."

"That's over forty people...it's gonna take a while..." Eric warned.

"Start with financials and work your way out...whatever you can find is more than we have now," Callen commented.

Eric just nodded and turned back to his computer, his fingers flying over the keyboard and screen after screen of information filtering over his monitor.

Eying Eric quickly changing screen, Deeks shook and held up his hand to shield his eyes, commenting cheekily, "that's a trip all on its own...watching Eric work...getting dizzy just watching..."

With a snort and shake of his head, Callen grabbed Deeks shoulder and began pushing him towards the door of ops, "well your 'trips' are done for the day...time to take you back home..."

"What...home...why, I'm fine..." Deeks sputtered.

Raising an eyebrow at the stubborn detective, Hetty commented, "Indeed, if Mr. Deeks is feeling so much better, he has quite the pile of after action reports in his in box..."

Raising his brow in surprise, Deeks gave an exaggerated stumble and put his hand to his chest, "now that you mention it...I'm not feeling too good—I should probably go home and rest up..."

The team just shook their heads and rolled their eyes at the detective's theatrics, while Hetty intoned knowingly, "I thought so...take him home, Mr. Callen...then we have a meet to coordinate..."

**...NCIS LA...**

_Across the street from the apartment, the curtains in the small white bungalow were parted discretely by the long range lens of a camera...the rapid fire click of multiple shots being taken sounding through the otherwise empty house. The photographer watching the two men through the lens..._

"You sure you're gonna be alright...?" Callen asked as he came around the car to offer assistance to the detective who waved him off.

"I'm fine, Callen, really...another day or two and I'll be good to go...Doc's should clear me for duty..." Deeks huffed out impatiently, catching the agent's eye he added with seriousness, "...you and Sam are the ones that need to watch your back out there tomorrow; I wish I could be there..."

"For what it's worth, I wish you could be there too," Callen replied, smirking, "but we got Kensi watching our backs..."

"Yeah, our own 'Wonder Woman' will keep you safe," Deeks joked.

Smiling, Callen threatened, "I'm gonna tell her you said that..."

Clasping his hands to his chest, Deeks said melodramatically, "What, where's the love, bro..."

Callen straightened, taking a step back from the detective and giving him a look Deeks couldn't decipher, "What...Callen, what is it...?"

When Callen continued to eye the detective, Deeks himself took a step away from the agent, "Callen, dude, you're starting to freak me out here; what's wrong...?"

"Nothing...it's just...you said...called me 'bro'..." Callen said.

"I did, must have slipped out..." Deeks said lightly, noting the strange look still on Callen's face he added sheepishly, "sorry, guess it's just, I don't know...all Marjorie's kids consider themselves brothers and sisters...and with everything that's happened...look, I didn't mean..."

Shaking out of his surprise, Callen quickly interrupted, "...no, it's all right, really...just taken me by surprise is all..."

Seeing the uncertain look still on Deeks face, Callen shook his head and gave a small smile, "not the first time I've heard it since all this came out..."

Furrowing his brow in confusion, Deeks asked, "what do you mean...someone else call you brother..."

"Hetty..." 

Thoroughly confused now, Deeks reiterated, "Hetty called you her brother...?"

"No...Called 'us'..." Callen waved a hand between them, "she called us brothers...accused me of going all 'big brother' on you...of not trusting you to do your job..."

Now it was Callen's turn to note an unreadable look on Deeks face, "you know she's wrong...right...?"

Callen could have sworn he saw hurt cross Deeks face before the detective asked, "...yeah, what was she thinking...we're not brothers, not really—why would she get that idea...sorry, man, it won't happen again..."

"Stop...just stop, that's not what I meant," Callen said, grabbing Deeks shoulders.

When he got the younger man's attention he continued, "I meant, she's wrong...about not trusting you...I do, it just seems different now..."

Curious, Deeks cocked his head sideways, asking, "...different how?"

"That...in the last few months, I guess things _**have**_ changed...that Hetty was right; it's not a member of my team going out there anymore, risking their life...it's more like-family...like a brother..." Callen admitted.

Callen held the younger man's gaze, gauging for a reaction, asking slowly, "was she wrong?"

The detective remained quiet, a thoughtful and surprised look still on his face as he eyed the agent and Callen began to feel a knot in his gut...'had he admitted to too much...had he pushed too hard...did he read into the slip more than was there?'

"Deeks...Marty...say something..." Callen asked.

Suddenly Callen found himself engulfed in a breath stealing bear hug, and after a moment returned the hug and patted the detective on the back forcefully, "air becoming an issue here..."

Deeks pushed Callen back so the two men could again look at each other, a large smile on his face, "I told you before...once Marjorie's kid always Marjorie's kid...welcome back-_**bro..."**_

Callen returned the smile, adding cheekily, "and that's 'big' brother to you..."

Deeks gave a melodramatic groan, "as if you don't boss me around enough already..."

Bring his hand down on Deeks shoulder, Callen just laughed as he spun the detective around and began pushing him towards his apartment, "and one of these days you might even listen..."

_Across the street the curtains of the small bungalow fell closed after another round of pictures...the photographer thoughtful as he watched the two men disappear inside the apartment._

**...NCIS LA...**

a/n: if I'm lucky, it will be two more chapters and an epilogue to finish up this "brothers" case story...from there I have no idea if it will go anywhere else...open to suggestions...


	12. Chapter 12

**Partners**

**Chapter 12**

Callen and Sam pulled into the warehouse district and gave the area a critical eye.

"Anything Eric," Callen asked.

"That's an older are of the docks, mostly abandoned, so I've only got two camera angles showing the warehouse...no on is there yet..." Eric reported over the comms.

"Kens..." Callen asked.

"I'm in place...I have a clear view of the area..." the female agent reported.

Giving the area on last seeping glance, Sam reached into the backseat and grabbed a small metal briefcase before he and Callen exited the car and made their way into the warehouse.

Sam and Callen didn't have long to wait, as they heard Eric report, "I have a van pulling in at the east entrance...two suspects...should be at your location in just a few minutes..."

The two agents exchanged looks and turned so the were facing the way the suspects would enter.

The two suspects entered the building cautiously, stopping just inside the door to eye their surroundings. Seeing Sam and Callen, the two suspects made their way over to the agents.

Sam and Callen eyed the approaching men with an apparent casualness that belied the fact that they were intently taking in every detail of the suspects-one, tall and lean with short cropped dark hair; the other, a good six inches shorter with glasses and light blonde hair. Eric was soon reporting over the comms, "got a good shot from the cameras...facial rec is up and running..."

When they got withing ten feet, the suspects stopped...both sides sizing up the other before the taller of the two spoke, "Mr. Salazar..."

Callen nodded, ready to ask who he was dealing with when the dark headed man demanded suddenly as he waved his hand towards Sam, "don't know this guy...where's Jonas...?"

"Jonas is my front man...he did his job...now you deal with me..." Callen replied, waving a casual hand towards Sam, he added, "and Jacob here...he makes sure things run smoothly."

Giving a small snort the shorter of the two men commented, "hired muscle..."

"So, you know my name...I want to know who I'm dealing with..." Callen demanded, "the dealer Jonas used to set up our meeting wouldn't give up your name..."

The taller man gave a slight nod, "Silas..."

Quirking a brow, Callen questioned, "...Silas?"

"I like to keep it simple..." the man replied, clearly not willing to share anymore information.

"And if I decide I want to be a regular customer...Silas, how do I get in touch with you...?" Callen asked.

"Jonas knows how to get a message to me..." the man, Silas, replied.

"Fair enough..." Callen said, giving a nod towards Sam, "if you've got the product, we've got the money..."

The taller man nodded and stepped aside, waving a hand in a sweeping gesture towards the door, "right this way...it's in the van outside..."

Callen gave a nod towards Sam before turning a following the smaller suspect out of the warehouse. Silas turned towards Sam waiting for him to follow his boss, only to be met with a cold stare.

"Okay, big guy..," Silas said, holding up his hands and skirting around Sam and heading out the door.

Opening the van door, the smaller man reached into a large cardboard box and pulled out a wrapped package, handing it off to Callen, "Jonas said you wanted 20 keys...give it a test run back east..."

Callen tossed the package to Sam, who caught it in one hand, "sure you won't mind if we check it out ourselves..."

Silas nodded, "by all means...you'll find it is the same quality as the sample I gave to Jonas..."

Sam had set the small case on the trunk of their car, opening it to reveal several vials and test tubes. He then cut a small hole in the side of the package, and dipped the tip of the knife into the package, tipping the small sample into the test tube; adding a liquid and giving the tube a small shake, they watched the liquid turn amber.

Sam had just turned to Callen to give a nod of confirmation when out of nowhere shots were suddenly fired toward their location, pinging off the pavement and cars.

All four men scattered to cover...quickly scanning the area for the shooter.

Crouched behind the car, Callen shot a quick look towards where his partner was crouched behind a haphazard pile of old crates and pallets, "Eric, we got a shooter...anything on the cameras? Kens, you got eyes on anything...?"

Popping up to return a few rounds in the general direction of the shots, Sam noted the suspects were making their way to the front of the van, "G, Silas is bugging out..."

"Eric can track 'em later...we need to get an eye on this shooter...anyone...anything...?" Callen again demanded of his team as the shooter let off a few more rounds.

"Guys, north side...a warehouse roof catty-cornered to your location...someones up there..." Deeks voice interjected from ops.

"Kensi..." Callen asked.

"Making my way there now...need you and Sam to keep him pinned down til I can get there," Kensi replied.

"Roger that..." Sam answered as he popped up again to return fire in the direction of the shooter as the van pulled away in a screech of tires...the unsecured doors flying open and scattering the box of drugs across the pavement.

"Guys, LAPD is en route...eight minutes out...maybe they can tag Silas..." Deeks informed the team.

The two agents continued to exchange gunfire with the unknown shooter to allow Kensi enough time to work her way around the way around and take out the shooter.

Much to the relief of everyone, Kensi's tight voice sounded through the comms some three minutes later, "NCIS...drop it now...hands behind your back..." they could hear the cuffs being snapped as Kensi reported, "got him guys...bringing him down now..."

Back in ops, everyone gave a sigh of relief as Deeks commented cheekily, "that's our 'Wonder Woman'..."

Rolling her eyes, Kensi said, "shut up Deeks..."

…**..NCIS LA...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Partners**

**Chapter 13**

The four agents stood in the boat shed staring at the split screen...their shooter was sitting dejectedly in one of the interrogation rooms while Eric was on the opposite side filling them in on the shooter.

"Carl Whetherly...58; has a wife and three kids...works at a auto plant...no priors...background check shows he bought the rifle legally from a gun shop in the valley about three weeks ago...doesn't seem to have any connection to our drug dealers..."

Deeks brow was furrowed in concentration, his hand stroking his chin in thought, "Whetherly...Whetherly..."

"What is it Deeks...you know this guy...?" Sam asked.

"No...but I think...one of the victims was Jason Whetherly—a 17 track star from one of the local high school, kid made the paper, got offered, like four scholarships; anyway, it was his death that got the PD to start tracking the deaths, start piecing all this together..." Deeks explained.

"So this guy..." Callen said, pointing to the suspect on the screen...

"...is Jason Whetherly's father..." Eric supplied.

"So we got a father out to take the law in his own hands..." Sam commented.

Deeks shrugged, his voice tinged with frustration he said, "it's been a year and we still don't have answers for these families. His son had a promising career...his pick of colleges—just went to the wrong party..."

"How'd this guy even know who Silas was...or about the meet..." Callen asked.

"Good question...let's ask him..." Sam said, making his way towards the interrogation room, followed by his partner.

…**..ncis la...**

Sam and Callen walked into the room quietly, their faces hard unreadable masks as they looked down at their shooter.

"You're really federal agents..." Carl Whetherly asked, adding. "so...Mr. Salazar—it was just..."

"Yes, Mr. Whetherly, we're really federal agents and Salazar was just a cover; you have a lot of explaining to do...like how you knew about the meet we had set up today and why you tried to kill us..." Callen asked conversationally, although his tone held a hard edge.

Putting his head in his hands and running them through his thinning hair, he sighed heavily before looking back up at the agents, "My boy...Jason...he was a good kid...but he..."

Sitting down across from the man, Sam said quietly, "We know about your son, Mr. Whetherly...and we're sorry for your loss-but that doesn't mean you can take the law in your own hands..."

"Damn it...don't you understand...it's been nearly a year...A YEAR...!" Whetherly yelled angrily, pounding his hand on the table, "...and there haven't been any real arrests...yeah, sure, the police crack down on a few dealers...but the bastard that is actually making that poison...supplying it to those scumbag dealers...that bastard is still on the streets..."

"The police are doing everything they can to get this guy..." Callen interrupted, "these types of investigations take time..."

"Time...the cops can have all the time in the world but it won't help if one of their own is working for the other side..." Whetherly snapped, then waving his hand absently he wearily added, "at least that's what I thought...but you're an agent..."

"You thought Silas or Salazar had a cop on his payroll...why...?" Sam asked, "I think you need to start from the beginning, Mr. Whetherly."

Giving another deep sigh, Whetherly fell back tiredly in the wooden chair, his eyes downcast as he began his story, "my son...Jason, he went to that party that night to celebrate with his friends-he'd been offered a fifth track scholarship," the man gave an angry huff, "I just don't understand it, he knew better...always took such good care of his health...his body...knew he had to be in top shape..." Whetherly then shook his head as he continued, "we never really found out if he took it voluntarily or someone slipped it into his drink..."

The agents just eyed him expectantly so he continued, "anyway...it just didn't seem the police were making any headway on the case...weren't taking it seriously...just another drug on the street..."

Eyes glancing towards the camera, then back towards the man at the table, Callen answered tightly, "I assure you Mr. Whetherly, the police were taking a new drug on the street very seriously...a cop nearly died trying to track down this drugs distributor..."

"The one from the hotel...the one I saw you with...?" Whetherly said.

Both agents in interrogation, as well as the two partners watching, exchanged surprised looks at Whetherly's question.

"From the hotel...you were at the hotel...?" Callen demanded.

The older man shook his head, "no, not me. Look, it didn't seem the police were making any headway on the case...come on, after a year and all they've go to show for it is the arrest of a few dealers...so-so, I hired a private investigator...I knew the names of the cops on the case and the kids my son hung out with finally gave me the name of the guy that sold them the drugs...the guy I hired dug a little further, started tracking the dealer, hoping he'd eventually lead us back to the guy making this poison...but instead, this blonde haired guy shows up at a meet..."

Sam and Callen exchange looks, Callen commenting, "Deeks..."

Whetherly nodded, "yeah, that's the name...a detective Deeks..."

"So your PI ran Deeks, found out he was a cop...what made you think he was dirty...?" Sam demanded.

"When he saw him with you..." Whetherly accused, as he looked at Callen.

"Me...?"

"The PI I hired found out the blonde guy was a cop...figured him to be an undercover trying to get more information on the case...when he spots him with you at the the hotel...when he ran your picture he got the name Salazar...and word on the street was that the distributor was looking to expand his business to the east coast..."

"So when he ran a check on me, all your PI got my cover...Salazar..." Callen remarked flippantly, "so you saw detective Deeks with me and assumed he was on the take..."

"We didn't know...nothing came up on you except but the name Salazar, we didn't know you were an agent...the PI found a file a mile thick...drugs, murder, money laundering...and since they hadn't made any progress on the case..." Whetherly defended, "how were we supposed to know the feds would get involved in a local drug case...and you acted so chummy with the guy...hell, you're the one that picked him up at the hospital...not one of the cops from the case even checked on the guy...and none of the cops on the case recognized the detectives name..."

"Because he was undercover..." Sam answered in frustration, "they were not going to give you information on an on-going investigation."

Shaking his head at the irony of the situation, Callen muttered, "score one for Eric's backstopping..."

"I'm sorry...we didn't know..." Whetherly said weakly.

"You were supposed to trust the cops...us...to do our jobs, Mr. Whetherly..." Callen snapped, resting his hands on the table to lean over the older man, "and now, because of your little stunt we may have lost our only chance to catch these guys..."

Callen pushed himself up off the table, eying the man angrily, "we're done here...turn him over to the PD..."

Coming into the main part of the boat shed, Callen and Sam saw Kensi and Deeks looking through a stack of pictures.

"What's this...?" Callen asked, picking up a few discarded photos lying on the table to see candid shots of himself and Deeks.

"PD searched Whetherly's house...dropped these off..." Kensi said, waving her hand over the table.

"Whoever this guy was he hired is good...guys been following me for a couple of weeks now..." Deeks said, handing over some of the photos, "also has quite a few of the dealers we've been investigating..."

"None on Silas though...so they weren't any closer to this guy than we were..." Callen commented.

"So what now...?" Kensi asked.

"We have to hope that Silas is still willing to deal...still wants the big payday that the east coast deal can give him..."

"Maybe we don't have to wait for him to find us..." Eric's voice suddenly interrupted from the ops screen, "just got a hit on our mysterious 'Silas'..."

…**..NCIS LA...**

a/n: hope it doesn't seem to convoluted...but the plot idea actually comes from an episode of "The Sentinal"-an angry father thinks Ellison is a dirty cop because he sees him with drug dealer and tries to kill him...


	14. Chapter 14

**Partners**

**Chapter 14**

a/n: yeah, almost done…one more chapter and an epilogue, _I hope…!_

…**NCIS LA…**

The lab was dimly lit as a tall dark headed man paced its confines in quick angry strides while the blonde sat in a dejected heap, his head resting in his hands.

"What the hell happened out there...and, who the hell was shooting at us..." the blonde questioned in exasperation.

"I don't know but we sure as hell need to find out..." Silas barked out angrily, "twenty keys we lost..."

"Maybe Salazar managed to pick it up..." the blonde said.

"Like that's so much better...we didn't get our money you idiot..." Silas shot back angrily.

The blonde shrugged his shoulders, "if the guy wants to set up a pipeline then he's gonna have to get in contact with us again...if he wants more product he's gonna have to pay for that one..."

"If he actually has it..." the man replied absently as his eyes focused on the TV screen that was playing mutely.

"What..." the blonde questioned, turning to watch as his friend reached for the remote to turn up the sound.

"Shut up, Luke..." Silas snapped, attention focused on the news report-a familiar warehouse in the background.

"Hey, that's where we were...wonder if the cops caught whoever was shootin' at us...?" Luke asked.

Silas cocked his head and looked at his friend incredulously, "honestly, Luke, do you have a two brain cells to rub together...do you not realize what this mean...?"

The blonde just looked at his friend indignantly, "what 'r you going on about..." 

Shaking his head and giving a sigh, he waved his arms in frustration, "_we were in an __**abandoned **__warehouse in a __deserted area__ of the docks...having a meeting with a 'drug dealer'-_not exactly something we'd advertise and cops aren't exactly on our speed dial...so, how the hell did the cops know there _**was**_ a shooting...not like Salazar would call the cops…and for that matter, how the hell did this 'shooter' know we were going to be there..." raising an expectant brow he continued sarcastically, "are you, _maybe_, seeing the problem here, Luke...?"

"I am now...look..." Luke said as he squinted and pointed to the screen.

Silas whirled around to watch the continuing report as Luke shook a finger at the screen, "look, in the background by that cop car to the right...isn't that Mr. Salazar...why's he talking to the cops...?"

Silas's brow furrowed as he continued to watch the background action showing the cops securing the scene and leading a cuffed man, most likely the shooter, to a squad car...before turning to speak, in what appeared to be a casual manner, to 'Mr. Salazar and his bodyguard'.

"Damn it...damn it to hell..." Silas suddenly raged, as he began to angrily pace.

"Silas...?" Luke questioned.

"Don't you see...we've been set up...that's why the cops knew of the shooting...why Salazar is so chummy with the cops," Silas raged, waving an angry hand towards the TV, "he has to be one them..."

"If he's a cop how'd the guy know how to find us...? Maybe they're just playin' nice with the cops…tryin' not to be suspicious…" Luke questioned.

"Yeah, because being in an abandoned warehouse with someone shootin' at you isn't suspicious: and don't forget the 20 bricks we laid out in the road when we left. No, Jonas...Jonas, must be a cop too..." Silas said after a moment's thought, adding, "remember about three months ago when a couple of those gang bangers from the Sixth Street Posse were hauled in...bet one of them made a deal to set us up..."

"So, now what are we gonna do...they know who we are..." Luke asked with growing panic.

"Not yet they don't...they would have been banging down the door already..." Silas replied, brow furrowed in concentration.

"But it won't be long…they've seen our faces, they run one of their facial recognition programs…they'll find out who we are…" Luke babbled in a panic, as he began pacing, "what're we gonna do…?"

"Shut up and let me think…" Silas growled, running his hands through his hair, "making that last order nearly tapped us out…we really needed that money from the deal with that Salazar character…"

"Once they ID us we won't be able to get out hands on those chemicals anymore…they'll finally get around to filing the paperwork to terminate our vendor contracts…" Luke complained, "great…no money, and now soon, no way to make more product; we just need to blow town…"

"With what…everything we had is tied up with setting up this operation…we need to get our money and our product back…" Silas said.

"Uh, the cops are close to banging down our door and you want to what…call them up for a meet and greet…why not just drive us right to the station…" Luke exclaimed.

"No…they may be able to eventually ID us, by now they have to know you can only get a hold of those chemicals with a government contract; but right now they don't know _we know_ who _**they**_ are…we can set up another meet, get our money…" Silas said.

"What? Are you outa your freakin' mind…they're cops, we'll be arrested…?" Luke yelled at his friend.

"They want to shut us down so they'll agree to our terms…we set up the meet…we control the time and the location…" Silas mused.

"How the hell does that help us…?" Luke asked.

"They can't arrest what they can't find…" Silas said, as he walked over to the emergency exit at the other end of the lab, looking at his friend and saying, "we leave them with a few little surprises…they'll be so busy digging themselves out they won't have time to look for us…"

"Digging themselves out…out of what…?" Luke questioned impatiently.

Silas just smiled and began opening cabinets in the lab and taking out various chemical vials and containers and laying them on the counter; after a moment Luke moved up and began picking up and reading the various labels…a slow grin crossing his features, commenting, "Boom…"

…**..ncis la….. **

"So, what have you got Eric…?" Callen asked as the four agents filed into the ops center.

Took a while to find these guys…" Eric began.

"Not in the system then…first time felons…gee, I've never run into one on those…a baby felon in the making…" Deeks babbled

"Oh, they're in the system…just not the criminal data base…" Eric stated only to be interrupted by Nell.

"These guys came up in our search of the companies that have government contracts to handle those rare chemicals found in the drug…"

"So, we got us some mad scientist's wantin' to branch out…government contracts not pay well these days…really…" Deeks commented sarcastically.

"Tri-Star Chemical's & Pharmaceuticals Co, founded and run by these two guys…" Eric said, as two ID's flashed on the screen.

Exchanging a look with Sam, Callen commented, "That's our guys…"

"The guy on the left…the one going by Silas, is actually Greg Foster…has a PhD in bio-chemical engineering; the other guy is a friend of his from collage…a Luke Weiss, also with a PhD in bio-chem and a minor in anatomy and physiology…"

"Sounds like someone was studying for med school…" Sam commented.

"Score one for the big guy…" Nell joked before taking up the commentary, "Weiss did indeed flunk out of med school…that's when he and Foster apparently decided to open a small lab and bid on government research contracts…"

"So, what happened…they were obviously getting contracts if they have vendor ID's for those chemicals…" Callen questioned.

"Some falsified reports surfaced…about two years ago, they were in a bidding war with a few other companies to research a new drug," Eric reported, "trying to be first, they falsified test results in the direction the government was hoping the drug would pan out…but subsequent reports that came from the other companies competing for the same contract showed just the opposite results…"

"Records show that the government pulled all their research grants, but somehow in all the shuffle, failed to cancel their vendor license…" Nell said.

"Gotta love that government bureaucracy at work…" Deeks snarked.

Turning to fix the detective with a pointed look, Hetty commented, "Need I remind you, detective, that you work for that bureaucracy…?"

Deeks raised a finger and opened his mouth to comment when Kensi bumped him, teasing, "give it up 'red-tape' boy…"

Pouting, Deeks replied, "Least I cut the red tape width-wise, not length-wise…" making cutting motions with his fingers.

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Callen pulled everyone back to task, "so, where do we find these guys?"

"Both men definitely didn't waste time spending the money they received from their contracts…and then some…" Eric continued the briefing, "both racked up significant debt…Foster's house is already in foreclosure and Weiss's is only a few months from the same fate…no forwarding addresses on either of them; where ever they're staying they must be paying cash cause their credit cards haven't shown any activity in months… "

"So, that explains their new line of work…" Deeks said with uncharacteristic seriousness, a deep angry scowl crossing his features.

Though loathe to bring it up knowing how much it upset his 'little brother'; and didn't that have a nice, though amusing, ring to it, Callen thought briefly to himself before asking, "how does the pornography angle fit into all of this…?" remembering what drove Deeks single minded desire to be a part of this case,

If possible, Deeks scowl deepened as he explained tightly, "one of those sick bastards likes under aged kids…when one of the suspected studios was raided about six months ago by Vice, they found almost half a brick of the drug we'd been tracking…the only thing they could get from the sick creeps runnin' the joint was that they got the drugs for free in exchange for supplying their distributor with a steady stream of that trash…."

The agents exchanged knowing looks as Deeks ground out, "Eric, how do we find these guys…?"

Beeping from one of Eric's programs startled all the agents and they watched Eric slide over to a neighboring computer and tap on some keys. A moment later he looked at the assembled agents, before his eyes settled on the detective, saying in surprise, "we don't have to find them…they found us…!"

"What..?" Deeks exclaimed as he and the other agents converged on Eric.

"It's an incoming call…to your cell phone, well…to Jonas's cell phone…" Eric explained.

Deeks exchanged a brief look with Callen, who nodded, "answer it…"

Deeks nodded to Eric, who flipped a switch and nodded the go-ahead.

"Jonas here…" the detective answered simply.

"Jonas…Silas here…I assume your boss filled you in on what happened…" the man said.

"Yeah, he's really pissed to…not real impressed with your security measures…" Deeks bit out.

"Yeah, back at ya'…who the hell was shootin' at us…?" the man replied angrily.

"Don't know…Mr. Salazar didn't stick around to find out," Deeks said.

Silas and Luke exchanged knowing looks before Silas asked, "what happened to the product…your boss pick it up…?"

Deeks looked over at Callen, who nodded, "Yeah, we've got it…suppose that means we owe you some money…?"

"Ya' think…" Silas snapped, adding, "look, if your boss is still interested in setting up regular shipments we can go one better…"

"Really…" Deeks replied, raising an eyebrow and sending a look towards Callen, who just shrugged.

"We need to get out of town, set up shop somewhere else…things are getting a little heated in LA…" Silas explained, "if your boss is interested in fronting the money for a new lab back east we can cut him in for half…"

The agents exchanged looks, "That is a tempting offer…I'll have to run it by the boss man…"

"Don't wait too long…I can give you the address for the lab…he can look it over…see if he has the connections to set us up a new one," Silas said, adding, "one hour, or the deals off the table…"

"One hour it is…" Deeks said before ending the call.

Exchanging looks, Callen said asked Eric, "get a location…?"

"Downtown, at an internet café…" the tech reported.

Sam shook his head, "by the time we get there they'll be long gone…"

…**.ncis la….**

Ending the call, Silas sat back and eyed his partner in crime, who was busy gathering their belongings.

"What are you waiting for…we gotta get outa here before they send the cops…" Luke said impatiently.

"No, I think we should stay and savor our victory…order one of those double caff…whatever it is you like so much…" Silas said, as he fell back in his seat and reached casually for a file sitting on the table.

"You are well and truly insane, you know that, don't you…" Luke huffed.

"They won't show up here…at least not to arrest us…" Silas offered.

"How can you be so sure of that…?" Luke said with and exasperated wave of his hands.

"We gave them something they won't be able to resist…the lab…" Silas said as he flipped open the file and began flipping through the papers within, "that government license is useful for more than just chemicals…can't vet employees without access to AFIS and any other data base…so, Mr. Martin Deeks, LAPD detective and Mr. G Callen-when you boys show up…well…" Silas just gave a knowing shake of his head.

Silas looked up at his friend with a cruel smile and tossed the open file on the table…pictures of Deeks and Callen could be plainly seen attached to several loose pieces of paper.

Luke just shook his head, "I'm leaving…

…**.ncis la….**

"Guess that mean we go through with the meet…" Deeks said with a shrug, "not only do we get them but we can shut down there lab too…"

"I don't know…" Callen said with a shake of his head, "seems to easy…"

"Easy…!" Sam was first to exclaim, "what about this case has been easy…?" His eyes momentarily resting on Deeks before moving back to his partner.

"After the shooting they have to be suspicious…and offering to cut Salazar in for half just seems risky…they have to know the government is going to eventually terminate their vendor license…"

"So, maybe they think by the time that happens Salazar can find them a new source for those chemicals…?" Kensi offered.

"Or, you're thinking trap…" Deeks asked curiously, adding, "But why, they don't know we're cops…?"

"Maybe not, but maybe with all the heat they realize they might not be able to fulfill a contract to a big east coast drug dealer…" Callen stated.

"You think they want to take Salazar out…that's a little out there…these guys may be scum bag drug dealers—but killers; I don't think they have it in them…" Deeks said.

"Whatever the case…we can't let these men slip through our fingers…they are offering to meet with Mr. Salazar so we go into this with the same caution we approach all our cases…" Hetty said.

The agents nodded.

…**..NCIS LA….**


	15. Chapter 15

**PARTNERS, **

**Chapter 15**

a/n: now, I never took chemistry in HS so if the "science" stuff is off...well, I already said I'm not as smart as the bad guys…give it over to _"TV land"_ physics and move on!

…**..NCIS LA…..**

"Call 'em back…" Callen said after about forty-five minutes, "tell Silas we're considering the offer…"

Deeks just nodded and dialed the number, putting it on speaker, "Yeah, Silas…Jonas here. Mr. Salazar was very intrigued by your offer and is willing to consider the deal…where do you want to meet?"

"I'll send the address to your phone…be there with your boss in two hours…" Silas said.

Callen was shaking his head at Deeks who pointedly ignored him, answering, "yeah, sure…two hours; we'll be there…"

Deeks no sooner ended the call, than Callen was protesting, "no…absolutely not…you know you can't be anywhere near this stuff…"

"Silas is gonna get suspicious if I suddenly drop all the way out of the picture, I'm the one that set up the meet…Jonas _**is**_ Salazar's front man…" Deeks countered, "besides, it's still my case…I've spent three months working this thing…if it goes down tonight, I have right to be there…to see Silas and his pal in cuffs…"

Deeks and Callen eyed each other, a silent battle of wills ensuing between the "brothers" that Sam and Kensi knew well enough not to intervene, instead looking towards their operations manager to make the final call.

Hetty too eyed the silent argument between the two, a thoughtful look on her face before finally saying, "quite correct, Mr. Deeks, it is still an LAPD case and as such you should be contacting Lt. Bates and filling him in on the situation…see to it that a tactical team in on stand-by…"

"Hetty…" Deeks started to argue, especially after seeing a mildly triumphant look cross Callen's features.

Holding up a staying hand, Hetty continued, "and you are correct, Silas and his partner are no doubt getting extremely paranoid at this point and if Mr. Salazar should show up again without his 'front man' they may spook and run…"

"Hetty…!" this time from Callen.

"We already have the drug…you are not going to make another exchange, but merely see the lab—Mr. Deeks, I'm sure can find reason enough not to enter the lab area, and most of the chemicals individually are inert and should be safe enough…" Hetty explained, "And as we already have the evidence, it should be just a matter of arresting our suspects…"

Deeks gave a sheepish grin towards the SFA, his head cocked to one side, waiting for Callen to make a decision.

'Great…' Callen thought irritably, 'how could he possibly say no after all the trouble he went through not 24 hours earlier to convince Hetty to let Deeks stay on the case,'

"Fine…," Callen finally said, "but you are not to get anywhere near those chemicals…"

Giving a sloppy salute, Deeks replied, "aye, aye captain…" then adding more seriously when he saw a frustrated scowl cross Callen's features, "look, I get it alright…believe me, I do not want a repeat of before…"

Callen gave Deeks a pointed look and finally nodded.

"Go…" Hetty said, waving the agents towards the door, "you have a raid to coordinate…go, get busy…"

…**..ncis la…..**

"Everything ready in here…" Silas asked as he walked into the lab.

"Last one set…" Luke answered.

"We make sure we're near the back emergency exit…van is packed up…when they make their move…" Silas flipped his fingers in a mini explosion gesture, "poof…we got a room full of happy cops…when we clear the back we can set off the timer…they'll be so busy digging out their friends they won't have time to worry about us…"

Luke sighed heavily, "hope this works…we don't know how many they have comin'…what if they send and entire SWAT team or something…?"

"And risk 'spooking' us…no, they'll want to downplay things…not tip their hand that they are anyone but who we _think_ they are; jokes on them…" Silas replied.

Giving another huff, Luke shrugged, "if you say so…"

Nodding curtly, Silas scowled at his friend, snapping impatiently, "yes, I say so…go make sure you got everything you want to take packed up…I'm gonna give everything a final check, then all we have to do is wait on our money."

As Luke shuffled from the room, Silas double checked the lab before standing back with a cruel smirk on his face, "its show time boys…"

…**.ncis la….**

The lab was a small building with a white stucco façade, located in the midst of numerous other offices and small warehouses in one of the industrial districts.

Lowering his field binoculars, Sam noted, "looks quiet…"

Callen and Deeks just nodded, Callen asking, "Kensi, is everybody ready?"

"Tactical is in place…we have eyes on the building…on your word…" the young agent replied.

Turning to Sam and Marty, Callen said, "Let's do this…"

Sam drove the car up to the front of the building and all three men exited the car, giving the area another quick scan before casually making to the front door. They stepped into a small lobby, reception area and again did a quick scan, before exchanging uncertain looks.

Taking up his role as "front man", Deeks stepped up to the reception desk and looked around, before calling out loudly, "hey, Silas…where are you man…we're here and we got your money…"

Sam was eying the surroundings with open suspicion while Callen maintained the façade of arrogant impatience when Deeks sent a look there way before making his way to a door marked /Laboratory: Authorized Personnel Only/.

"Guess they're waiting to show us the lab…?" Deeks questioned.

Exchanging a look with his "body guard", Sam nodded at Callen's silent request and Deeks stepped out of his way as Sam cautiously opened the door; peering down a short, white hallway with two doors on each side and a larger door at the end of the hall.

Sam turned back and gave both men a quick look, "got four rooms, two to a wall…probably offices; and what looks to be the lab at the end of the hall. Don't see any movement…"

Deeks stepped up beside Sam and again called loudly, "hey, Silas…man, if you want your money…"

The lab door opening, cut off the rest of Deeks sentence.

Luke stepped out in the hallway, eying the men sheepishly, "sorry, guys…we were preparing the lab to give Mr. Salazar a demonstration of the operation and what we need to re-establish a new lab…didn't hear you come in; no one to buzz ya' in anymore, ya' know…"

"Yeah man, got it…" Deeks replied, "So you got something to show Mr. Salazar…?"

"Oh, yeah, just come on back to the lab…Silas is waiting…" Luke said, with a nod towards the door.

Deeks turned to Sam, "Jacob, go ahead and bring Mr. Salazar back to the lab…"

Giving Luke a hard, suspicious look, Sam finally turned back to Deeks and gave a curt nod before going out the door; returning moments later with 'Mr. Salazar'.

Straightening his cuffs and eying the hallway with an absent look, Callen said, "show me how you and your partner are going to make me money..."

"Uh sure, uh, Mr. Salazar…if you'll just follow me…" Luke stuttered, standing aside and making a sweeping motion with his hands toward the lab door.

Sam turned to Callen, who gave a small nod, before Sam stepped forward and opened the lab door to peer inside. He saw Silas standing by a lab island, apparently reading over a file on the table.

"Ah, you're here…do we have something to show you…" Silas said as he looked up, flipping the file closed.

Giving the lab one more sweep, Sam turned and nodded his head; moments later, Callen and Deeks entered the lab, followed by Luke.

Deeks stayed by the door, while Callen moved further into the room, his eyes sweeping the lab and its contents, commenting, "Looks doable…how much product does a lab this size produce in a month…? 

Giving a small wave, Silas answered, "We can produce about 25 keys…maybe push that to forty if we run the lab 24/7…but for that, we'd need some help…"

Moving around the room, continuing to scan the surroundings, Callen nodded absently, "help is easy enough to get you…and you're willing to cut me in…for half; now, I'm not one to turn down a lucrative offer…but I gotta know why you're so willing to practically turn over a business that seems well on its way to getting its foothold in the LA scene…"

"Like we told Jonas…some things have happened of late…things are getting a little too hot in LA; _the cops are getting a little to close…"_

If Silas thought he was going to get a reaction or sign from the 'cops' for his last statement, he was mistaken.

"Ah, and you want to bring them to my door…" Callen said in warning, "not a smart business move on your part."

"No, no…you misunderstand Mr. Salazar," Silas was quick to defend, "true, things are heating up in LA, but with you…in a new city…new drug that the cops aren't aware of…and we've learned a few things since we started…we won't be making the same mistakes; and with your connections already established…"

Callen nodded, "true…"

Looking at Callen pointedly, Silas clapped his hands in front of him, "so…we have a deal…"

Looking around the lab one last time and then towards Sam and Deeks, Callen finally said, "I think we can come to an arrangement."

Nodding his head and shooting Luke a triumphant look, Silas then asked more hesitantly, "so…on to the rest of our business…I believe you have something for us…"

"Ah, yes, your money…" Callen replied.

"Your order tapped us out…we need the money to settle up some things here in LA before we relocate…" Silas answered.

"Understandable…Jonas, go…get them there money from the car while we work out some details on their move back east…" Callen ordered, relieved to have a reason to get Deeks out of the lab and away from the drugs and chemicals; no matter how inert Hetty claimed them to be.

"Sure thing, Boss…" Deeks said, turning to the door missing the look of panic Luke shot his partner; Sam and Callen however, did not miss it, and exchanged guarded glances.

"Wait...not so fast, why don't you send your muscle out to the car…" Silas said.

Eying Silas suspiciously, Callen asked, "and why would I do that?"

"I think we need to toast our new…partnership…" Silas said as he reached into one of the glass front refrigeration units and pulled out a bottle of champagne, "after all, if it wasn't for Jonas we never would have made the deal…"

"What can I say…I only hire the best…" Callen said, shooting Deeks a quick look before looking towards his muscle, "you heard the man, go get his money, Jacob…"

Silas turned towards Luke and said, "Why don't you show him where to put it…the car is out back."

"What, you want me to go out to the car…?" Luke asked in surprise.

"No sense in dragging back through the lab, our business is nearly concluded and we need to take care of some business after this meeting…" Silas said pointedly.

Luke just nodded and shrugged his shoulders before looking towards Sam, "you heard the man…let's go…"

Watching Sam follow Luke out to the car, he couldn't help but feel something was up with the two men. He and Sam had traded another guarded look before Sam followed Luke out of the lab. Things were not going to plan…getting the money was supposed to be a way to get Deeks away from the lab or better yet, to have had the two scientists follow the agents back out to the car and make an arrest when the money changed hands…well away from labs and dangerous chemicals.

Deciding to play out the charade, Callen asked as he began walking around the room, "So, you need a lab set up like this one back east…what is this set up gonna cost me…?"

"An initial investment of about half a million to get everything up and running, but it will quickly pay for itself once we start producing…" Silas explained.

For his part, Deeks began poking around the lab…idly picking up and examining the various pieces of equipment with curiosity.

"The biggest thing we'll need is a refrigeration storage unit for some of the chemicals…keep them inert until we need them…" Silas continued to explain, waving a hand towards a large white door on the far wall, "like this one, let me show you…"

It had been the plan to find a way to trap 'Salazar' and 'Jonas' in the lab and take the money…setting off small explosions that would eventually take out the whole building to cover their escape from the cops they were sure to be acting as back up. In the ensuing chaos they had planned to slip out the back…but Salazar not showing up with the money in hand was starting put that plan on shaky ground.

Deeks had stopped near one of the islands full of equipment, the closed file catching his eye; thinking it to be the formula he reached over to flip it open.

Silas had just opened the door to the large walk in freezer and was turning towards Callen when he saw Deeks idly flip open the file on the counter…noting the man's brow raising in surprise as he realized what was in the file…as he saw both his and Callen's pictures with their real identities spelled out in black and white.

Deeks stepped back and drew his gun in one fluid motion, yelling out a warning to the team, "Callen we've been made…"

The next several minutes played out in a blur of activity, as Silas pushed Callen into the freezer and attempted to close the door before quickly moving to an area of the lab that offered more cover against the detective and his gun.

Afraid of hitting Callen, and noting several oxygen tanks sitting in the corner…Deeks was hesitant to shoot in a lab full of volatile chemicals, instead saying, "it's over Silas…the place is surrounded. Sam probably already has your partner in cuffs outside…just give it up…"

"Not likely…" Silas growled.

"You won't get past the front door, Silas…" Deeks said again.

"Wouldn't be too sure of that," Silas shot back.

Too late Deeks noticed a small device in the scientists hand as a small explosion in a side office behind him threw him to the floor.

Quick as a flash, Silas was standing over the dazed detective, a smug grin on his face as he taunted cruelly, "read your file…detective…found the article about your little mishap with the sample we gave you…" the man reached over a picked up a baggy of loose powder, before turning back to the detective, "you ready for another trip…detective…"

Still dazed, and having lost his gun during the explosion, Deeks was attempting to backpedal away from the man and the deadly drug that was no doubt in the baggy when Silas suddenly went crashing to the ground-tackled by Callen, who like Deeks, quickly realized it to be unsafe to fire a weapon in the lab.

"Not so fast, Silas…" Callen growled as he grappled with the man on the floor.

Meanwhile outside, Sam and Luke were making their way around the building to the car when Deeks warning came over the comms and the explosion rocked the area.

"What the hell was that…?" Sam exclaimed, demanding, "Deeks…Callen…what the hell is going on in there…someone answer me…Kensi, the guys are in trouble, I'm going in on the north wall…"

"Roger that…tactical is moving in…" Kensi replied.

For his part, Luke just stood in stunned surprised as he watched smoke pour from the building.

Not having time to deal with his suspect, Sam hauled the man the rest of the way to the car and cuffed him to the door handle, with a stern warning, "Stay put…"

Back in the lab, luck was not with the good guys, and Silas managed to tear open the bag and throw its contents in Callen's face. The agent roared in pain and surprise, his hands clawing at his eyes as he fell away from the suspect, crashing back into Deeks and sending both men back to the floor in a heap.

Seeing his opening, Silas scrambled to his feet and ran towards the back door…smacking a large red button by the door as he left. In seconds doors slammed shut, locks clearly being heard engaging as alarms sounded and emergency lights began flashing…then an ominous hissing noise could be heard over the cacophony, causing Deeks to intone, "that can't be good."

Quickly pulling open the door, Silas was met with a gun to his face and a low voice threatening, "Not so fast…"

Silas held up a staying hand and side stepped out the door, saying smugly, "I don't think you realize who holds the cards here…cop…" he then held up and fingered the triggering device in his hand, nodding to the building behind him before continuing, "that explosion, that was just the first…there are three more set to go off…"

His gun never wavering, Sam growled out, "Give it to me…"

"Ah…ah…ah, not so fast…I propose a trade…you give me my money and let me and my partner drive out of here and I give you this little toy…." Silas said, shrugging and adding as an after-thought, "but I'd make up your mind quick…if the explosions don't kill then they'll die a slow painful death from suffocation…"

"What…?" Sam eyed the suspect suspiciously.

"The explosion set off the emergency containment protocol…the lab is locked down and air tight," Silas explained, glancing at his watch he commented, "…your friends have about four minutes…"

Sam glowered at the man who waved the triggering device smugly, sure of his victory.

"Tick tock…" Silas taunted.

Giving an angry growl, Sam lowered his gun, causing Silas to smile smugly as he demanded, "oh, the keys to the cuffs…" as he looked over and saw Luke cuffed to the door handle of car.

Sam threw the man the keys and Silas made his way carefully around the man to the car, tossing Luke the keys and asking, "The money…?"

"He threw it in the car…" Luke said as he undid the cuffs and rubbed his wrists.

"Okay, you got your money…give me the trigger…" Sam demanded.

"Really, you think I'm that stupid…I bet there are all kinds of cops just crawling all over this place, waiting for me to give this up," Silas replied, "don't think so, as long as I have this, I hold your friends lives in my hands…so, I think I'll just keep this little piece of insurance until we know we're clear…"

"What guarantee do we have that you won't set off the other bombs once you're clear…?" Sam accused.

"It only has a short range…we get far enough away and your guys are safe…and we're safe…" Silas countered.

Not liking the plan, but seeing little choice, Sam nodded curtly.

He stood stock still and watched the two suspects climb into their car and slowly pull away.

As he turned to make his way into the building he said, "you get that Kens…suspects are leaving in a two door black sedan…heading towards the north exit…"

"Roger that, tactical is moving in…we'll take them out on your word…" Kensi replied.

"I'm going in after them…Eric, have an ambulance on stand-by…" Sam said.

"On it…" Eric replied.

…..ncis la….

Inside the building, Deeks was attempting to calm an agitated Callen down…while frantically scanning the room for a way out…he realized he had lost his ear bud when the explosion knocked him to the floor and Callen had pulled his out and thrown it toward the small blaze caused by the explosion…the "voices" in is head likely fueling his agitation and confusion.

"Come on buddy, we gotta find a way out of here," Deeks said, as he man handled the confused man to the front of the lab only to find the doors sealed tight, "this is so not good…"

Scanning the room, Deeks noted with growing horror that while the small fire caused by the explosion was nearly out it had spread enough so that some of the sputtering flames were uncomfortably close to the oxygen canisters in the far corner of the lab. If those went the whole lab would likely go.

Near panic, Deeks eyes played over the room looking for something that might help shield them from the impending explosion…the walk-in freezer, it was the only thing he could think of and it had the added advantage of being on the other side of the lab from the canisters.

Hauling the less than cooperative Callen to his feet, Deeks shoved the disoriented man towards the freezer, "stay put…" he ordered, as he pushed Callen into the freezer then turned back towards the lab.

Unaware his thoughts were mimicking Silas's taunts to the agent outside, Deeks was growing suspicious of the hissing noise he had been hearing…finally realizing why the air was getting thicker and it was getting harder to breath. Some kind of containment protocol in case of emergency, no doubt sucking the air out of the room to put out and accidental chemical fire.

The explosion wouldn't matter if they suffocated first. Looking to make sure Callen stayed put, Deeks made his way over across the lab, hoping to bust out a window enough to let in some air.

The second explosion took everyone by surprise…

Sam stumbled against the wall, barely catching himself from falling….

Callen hunkered down against the far wall of the large freezer; the cold air, shelving and distance from the blast shielding him form much of the damage…

Deeks wasn't so lucky, his back exposed to the lab, the blast pushed him hard against the wall, knocking him unconscious…

Flickering lights, and a loud hiss was followed by the mechanical sound of locks disengaging and heedless of the danger to himself, Sam charged into the lab, "G…Deeks…" he yelled as he tried to see through the smoke filling the room.

Moving further into the chaos, Sam again yelled loudly, "Deeks…Callen…damn it, one of you answer me…"

There it was, a slight sound…a shuffle of debris and a pained groan got Sam's attention and he made his way over to the sound, finding Deeks shaking his head and trying to sit up.

Rushing to the injured man, Sam exclaimed, as he stooped down to help his friend, "Deeks…Deeks, man…you alright…what happened…?"

"Silas…Silas, he had our files, man…how the hell, did he get our files…?" Deeks grumbled, slowly sitting up, a hand to the bleeding gash on his forehead, "after that it all went to hell…"

"His company had government access to vet their employees…Eric is still trying to figure out how that got them access to our data base…" Sam explained as he tried to get a better look at Deeks wounds only to be waved off.

"I'm alright…its Callen…we gotta help Callen…" Deeks exclaimed, suddenly quite animate, as he tried to scramble to his feet.

"Hey, hey…take it easy…that's a nasty head wound, you probably have a concussion…" Sam said.

Fighting against Sam's hold, Deeks struggled to his feet, "You don't understand. Silas…Silas threw a whole bag of the stuff at Callen…it caught him right in the face…"

Realizing the implications of the detective's words, Sam hauled Deeks the rest of the way to his feet, looking around the lab as he demanded, "Where is he…?"

"I put him in the freezer…help shield him from the blasts…" Deeks explained as he led Sam back across the lab.

"Sam…suspects are leaving the industrial park…are you cleared of the building…?" Kensi's voice asked over the comm.

"Negative…we're attempting to locate Callen…repeat, our position is not yet secure…" Sam instructed the tactical team, "fall back, surveil but do not engage…repeat, do not engage…suspects still have the triggering device…will advise shortly…"

"Roger that…" Kensi replied.

They had made their way over to the freezer, Deeks calling out to the agent to warn him of their approach, lest the disoriented agent strike out at them in his confusion, "hey, Callen…hey, we're coming in…me and Sam…it's time to get outa here…"

Sam walked into the freezer moments behind Deeks, looking around expectantly, "Where is he…?"

Turning in circles, Deeks let out a huff of frustration, "I left him sitting right here…he's supposed to be right here…where, could he have gone…?"

Looking over at the equally confused agent, Deeks suddenly said, "you don't think…I mean, with that drug in his system…and he's probably confused…if he's out there wandering around, having a bad reaction…"

Over the comms, they heard Hetty's voice, "Mr. Beale, find a way to track Mr. Callen immediately; and Mr. Hannah, I suggest you and Mr. Deeks vacate the building immediately so tactical can move in on our suspects…"

"Roger that Hetty…gives us two minutes, Kensi, then take 'em out…" Sam said as he hustled Deeks from the building.


	16. Chapter 16

**Partners**

**Chapter 16**

Eric locked onto Callen's GPS on his cell phone and despite being under the influence of a powerful narcotic, Callen had led his team on an exhausting and nerve wracking chase across the city.

"How can he even drive…?" Deeks grumbled.

"The GPS signal on his phone has been stationary for the last twelve minutes…" Eric cut in.

"So he's stopped running…finally," Sam sighed, "where is he now…?"

"Roosevelt Street…" Eric said.

Deeks and Sam exchanged surprised looks, Deeks commenting slowly, "Roosevelt Street…Marjorie's…?"

"Yeah, his signal is showing 1279 Roosevelt, Marjorie Wilson…house is still empty…" Eric confirmed.

Pulling up, they found the latest car Callen had stolen parked in front of Marjorie's old house.

"Let's to get him…" Sam said, adding, "Eric, have an ambulance standing by…"

"On its way…"

Stopping Sam with a hand to his arm, Deeks said, "If he's here it's because he needs somewhere to feel safe…which means he's not having a good reaction…"

Sam just raised an eyebrow, waiting or Deeks to continue, "I think I should go in…alone, and talk to him…"

"He's irrational and that makes him dangerous…in the state he's in he could _do anything_, I can handle him if things get out of hand…" Sam countered. More than just the fact that it was _his partner_ scared, confused and drugged out of his mind; he didn't want his partner to blindly strike out and possible injure the detective. Callen was sure to have a bad enough time when he came down off the drug; knowing he hurt Deeks in the process was not an extra burden Callen needed to his recovery.

"Maybe, but think about it for a minute. In his confused state…of all the places _**'agent'**_ Callen could have run too…all the places he could have found to hide; he came _**here**_," Deeks explained, adding before Sam could protest further, "look, at the funeral…I kinda tricked him into talking about his time with Marjorie. He didn't have much to say…didn't remember much; but what he did remember was that he felt safe…and loved."

Seeing Sam's skeptical and confused look, Deeks continued, "The scariest thing for our Callen is not all the bad guys we face, it's being alone…of not having anyone who really cares…so he came to the first place he remembers as a child where he felt safe and secure after all that stuff with his mom-and I can relate to his confusion…" looking at Sam with a seriousness the agent had rarely seen in the detective, Deeks finished quietly, "…and his fear… Please, Sam, I gotta be the one to do this…he won't hurt me."

Despite wanting to just rush in and scoop up his partner, get him to the hospital, Sam couldn't help but see Deeks logic and reluctantly nodded his head, "I'll wait for the ambulance…"

Deeks gave a small smile, "thanks man…"

"Just get our boy out of there…" Sam replied.

Deeks entered the house cautiously; Callen may be disoriented and perhaps reliving flashes of his childhood, but he was still a highly trained agent and Deeks had no desire to be on the receiving end of any of the agents deadly moves.

"Callen…Callen, its Deeks…" the detective called out softly as he moved slowly down the hallway, peering into each room as he went. He couldn't help a small pang of emotion as he viewed the empty, lifeless house.

"Come on Callen…it's me…I won't hurt you buddy…just want to help…" Deeks called out again.

By now Deeks had made it down the hallway and was standing in the kitchen, turning in circles with his hands on his hips. He had peered into each dimmed room and had thus to find the drugged agent. Frowning, he asked Eric, "…is the GPS signal still coming from the house…?"

"Yeah, it's still there…" Eric replied.

Deeks did another turn in the kitchen, his eyes resting on the back door, which was closed then to the basement door. The detective stood there considering his options…in Callen's state of mind he wanted to feel safe from the demons in his mind…from the nightmare of his childhood….to Deeks that ruled out the basement…so that left… "The bedrooms".

Marjorie's house had five bedrooms and a family room, of sorts, on the upper floors. Four bedrooms on the second floor and two more rooms in a completed attic…a bedroom and family style room. When possible she would let the children, especially the older ones, have their own room…a place that they could call their own and be their own little sanctuary. And for a child facing the horrors and uncertainty of the foster care system, often a small closet or bedroom (if they were lucky) was about as safe of a haven as they could hope for.

As Deeks made his way cautiously up the stairs he had to again wonder why Callen chose to come here…the agent claimed he didn't remember much from his time at Marjorie's…if he wanted some form of "comfort" from his time with Marjorie he could have made his way home…to more solid reminders-the furniture and pictures he had gotten from the house…instead of the barrenness of an empty house.

As Deeks made it to the top of the stairs his eyes skimmed the dim hallway…the only light streaming in from the street lamps. He started when he heard Sam's impatient voice over his comm, "find him yet…?"

"No…" Deeks hissed, whispering hoarsely, "he wasn't on the ground floor so I've moved up to the bedrooms…"

"Keep me posted, ambulance four minutes out…" Sam replied.

"Roger that…" Deeks responded absently, as he began to slowly approach the first bedroom. His nerves were taunt, his gut in knots…he was silently debating with himself which would be the worst to encounter-his boss, his friend…his brother, a sobbing mass huddled in a corner or the agitated, deadly, 'fight or flight' agent he knew G Callen to be.

He knew the first option was the safer bet for his continued well-being…Deeks knew he could hold his own in a fight; but against a highly trained agent that was doped up out of his mind…he wasn't so sure. But seeing the tightly guarded and always in control man a sobbing, terrified mess…being assaulted by the terrors of his childhood…that left a bitter taste. Drawing from his own childhood and the effort it took to bury and get past it to have a life, it didn't feel right to see Callen so vulnerable after all of his effort to put it behind him.

Deeks slowly opened the door to the first room and scanned it quickly, the dim light from the street lamps easily letting him see to every corner. Seeing nothing, his long strides quickly brought him the five steps to the small closet. Giving a small huff, he intoned quietly, "hey, Callen…buddy, if you're in there it's just me…it's just Marty, okay…I'm not gonna hurt you, okay…I'm just gonna open the door…"

Pulling the door open slowly, Deeks gave a small sigh as he quickly took in the closet…empty…

He was both relieved and frustrated to not find the agent, closing the door and turning back to the room, he whispered in frustration, "come on G…where are you, buddy…"

The next two rooms were a re-play of the first one and Deeks came back out into the hallway, his fear and frustration mounting…his eyes came to rest on the last bedroom on this floor…Marjorie's room.

Opening the door with the same caution as before, this time he was rewarded with the outline of a person huddled in the far corner…he was both relieved at finding Callen still breathing and now uncertain…how lucid was the agent…would he even recognize Deeks or would he lash out.

Deeks noted Callen tried to make himself smaller, pulling himself up tighter and pushing himself as far into the corner as possible. His head buried in his arms that were wrapped up around his head.

Taking only a few small steps into the room, Deeks held a hand out, trying to show the confused man he was no threat, his voice low, "hey…hey, it's okay, man…you're alright…no one is gonna hurt you. Do you…Callen, do you know who I am? Callen, I need you to look at me…can you do that? It's alright, you're safe…its Deeks…and I just want to help you, okay…I just want to get you out of here…"

The sudden, explosive movement of the agent caught Deeks off-guard as Callen rushed him, screaming in terror and anger, "nooo…no, want Miss Marj….want to stay…want Miss Marj…where's Miss Marjorie…"

Deeks stumbled and fell to the floor as the confused and terrified agent began haphazardly pummeling him with his fists.

From his place, flat on his back on the floor, Deeks tried desperately to grab the flailing limbs of the disoriented agent, yelling, "Callen…Callen, stop…it's me…its Deeks…" He realized to late just exactly where Callen's mind was…back to the last day in his life he felt safe…felt secure; it was the day they had come for him…taken him from his last safe haven and Deeks had triggered the panicked response from Callen when he said he 'just wanted to get him out of here…'

Somewhere in the background he heard Sam's agitated voice, "Deeks…! Deeks, what's going on…you alright...? I'm coming in…."

Deeks wanted to yell at the agent…tell him to stay back, to not agitate the situation; but at the moment he was busy fending off Callen's child-like blows.

The sound of the front door slamming open and Sam's voice yelling for Deeks, pulled both men from their struggle on the floor. Deeks saw Callen's head shoot up to look at the door, new fear welling in his eyes.

"No, Callen…it's alright…it's just Sam…you remember Sam, right…" Deeks huffed out.

Deeks could see from the look on Callen's face he wasn't buying it. Callen wrenched himself free from Deeks hold and stumbled to the door.

Rolling over in attempt to grab the fleeing man, Deeks called out, "Wait, Callen…stop…"

The detective stumbled to his feet and made his way to the bedroom door in time to see Sam come up the top of the stairs and Called disappear towards the attic.

"Deeks…?" Sam questioned, his eyes darting from the bruised and bloodied detective the disappearing form of his partner.

The detective held out a staying hand to ward off the ensuing interrogation, saying, "it's my fault…I scared him…made him think we were taking him to the orphanage…but I know where his heads at now…I can do this…"

Sam looked at Deeks incredulous, "Handle it…? You look like you went ten rounds with Tyson…I told you G could be dangerous, he's gonna use every trick he's every learned to keep himself safe…let me handle it…"

Pushing himself off the door frame he'd been leaning on, Deeks snapped out, "No! No, Sam, I gotta do this…I'm the only one who can do this…we can't hurt him…"

"I wouldn't hurt my partner…" Sam snapped back, offended by the thought.

"Not on purpose you wouldn't," Deeks replied, adding, "he needs a more…gentle touch, man…he needs it from someone who's been there…"

Again seeing the logic, but not liking it, Sam nodded reluctantly, "but I'm staying right there at the foot of the stairs…he comes at you again, I've got no choice but to take him down before he does some serious damage to you or himself…"

Realizing that's the best he was going to get from the SEAL, Deeks nodded, and headed for the attic stairs; Sam taking up sentry at the foot of the stairs.

Peering up into the family room, it took a moment for Deeks eyes to adjust to the darkened room; very little of the street light filtered in from the smaller windows in the front and back of the attic.

Deeks saw Callen on his knees, staring up at the wall that separated the family room from the forward bedroom; the agent's fingers were gently running over a darker shadow on the wall and despite the seriousness of the situation Deeks couldn't help but smile…he knew what had Callen's attention, and he hoped that it would be the way to bring him back.

Knowing the 'agent' was most likely still in 'fight or flight' mode, despite his seeming distracted pose, and not wishing a repeat performance of just moments before, the detective stayed on is haunches as he slowly moved up closer. Even in the dim light, he could see Callen's shoulder stiffen, alerting him to the fact Callen knew he was there.

Stopping just a few feet behind and to the right, Deeks said softly, "so you remember the wall huh…did you find your…" Deeks had to stop a moment, remembering Callen was only around seven when he was here, he didn't know if the agent would have put his name or a picture on the wall.

Callen didn't attempt to shuffle away from him, but at the same time didn't really acknowledge him either; so he took the chance and moved up a little closer as he finished his question, "…uhm….did you get to write your name or did you draw Miss Marjorie a picture…?"

Deeks noted with some concern, the sounds of Callen's stuttered breathing and the thin sheen of sweat covering Callen's exposed skin, as he watched the other man again reach for the dark spot on the wall and had to squint to see what Callen was caressing…it was a crudely drawn picture of a sand castle and Deeks grimaced in sympathy…probably the only thing Callen remembered of his mother…of his original home in Romania…the beach the day his mother was killed.

When Callen didn't immediately respond to his question, Deeks eyes wandered the entire length of "The Wall". It was just another way for Marjorie to make the kids in her care feel like this place was home…give them a feeling of ownership and control of their surroundings. She had invented "The Wall"-every kid that come through could put their mark on that wall…whether it be a picture, their name…anything, she had warned, as long as it was PG13 (after all, young children stayed in the house also). It was also a way for the kids who came after to know that they weren't alone…that others were going through the same thing…to help give them a feeling of community…of family. Some of the kids had more than one "mark" on the wall-some had come back, shown that it was possible to move on…to make a life; and they had come back and made a mark to prove it.

And in Marjorie's way of thinking, a way she had attempted to instill in every child that came through her doors…it made them family. Any of her "children" should be able to turn to any other "child" from that wall for safety…for comfort…for any and all things that family stood for.

Deeks couldn't help but smile as he made out his own marks on "The Wall"-the first was just his name…but years later he had come back a drew a poor rendition of 'Lady Justice holding the scales" and still later adding cuffs when he had switched from law to police work.

Daring to move closer to the wall, Deeks touched his own 'picture' with the same reverence Callen fingered his and noted from the corner of his eye that Callen tensed up but didn't attempt to flee; instead sending a curious but suspicious gaze turn towards him.

Taking that as his opening, Deeks said quietly, "Nice picture…that sand castle yours…and, I bet you drew it all by yourself too…"

Although afraid of triggering still worse memories for the agent, Deeks noted the sand castle hadn't really elicited a negative response from Callen so decided it was safe to mention it.

Callen gave a bashful smile and ran his fingers over the picture again before turning a curious eye to the part of the wall that Deeks was fingering.

Taking the look as an invitation, Deeks said, "This one…this is my picture that I put on the wall…"

Callen's eyebrows went up and his eyes darted back and forth between Deeks and the wall, before narrowing in suspicion, causing Deeks to chuckle, "you are definitely in there somewhere G Callen…somehow you remember I wasn't here the same time you were…"

Callen just cocked his head and continued to stare at the detective. For his part, Deeks decided to get more comfortable and moved so he was sitting cross legged on the floor before moving his hand back to the wall and explaining, "I came here when I was eleven…you…well, you were already gone by the time I got here…I didn't know what to draw so I just wrote my name…but I came back later…and I drew Lady Justice and when I became a cop I just had to come back and draw the cuffs…" Deeks snorted at the memory, and gave a small pout as he looked at Callen, "Miss Marjorie wouldn't let me draw the gun…"

To Deeks surprise, that little joke elicited a giggle from Callen, "yeah, laugh it up funny man…"

Deeks relief turned to concern when Callen's giggle turned into a painful sounding cough and the agent fisted a hand to his chest as though in pain, "Callen…?"

Deeks watched as Callen shrugged off his concern and went back to eying the wall absently. He was pleased Callen was calmer; now, the next order of business…how to get him out of the house and to the hospital without triggering another violent outburst.

"All these pictures…these names…they're all family…you know that right…anyone of them would be here for you…" Callen's head shot around to look at Deeks, confusion and continuing suspicion clouding Callen's features.

"_**I'm**__ here for you…"_ Deeks said pointedly, holding Callen's intense gaze he continued, "I know you're confused right now…don't quite know what's real…believe me buddy, I know what you're going through..."

Deeks stopped when he saw Callen suddenly cock his head to one side, his brow furrowed as if in thought… 'Maybe, trying to put the pieces together in his scrambled brain…' Deeks hoped.

"You were there when I needed you; so now, I need you to let me help you…I need you to trust me, okay…" Deeks said, slowly holding out a tentative hand as he continued, "I need you to come with me…"

Callen looked at Deeks outstretched hand, then back to the wall before settling his gaze back on Deeks out stretched hand.

Deeks was growing desperate at the amount of time it was taking to gain Callen's trust…sweat was now pouring off the agent, his breath coming in pained little coughs. He was seriously considering calling for Sam to just come and man handle the confused agent out to the ambulance when he saw the veil of confusion slowly begin to lift from Callen's clouded eyes.

The agents features now taking on a look of deep confusion, he again took in his surroundings before he suddenly doubled over in pain, his hands going to his head, "aarggh…what's happening…where, where am I…ahhh, Deeks…?"

Jumping forward to steady pained man, Deeks exclaimed excitedly, "Sam…! Sam, man, I need you up here now…hope that ambulance is here…" he then turned his attention back to the man wheezing in pain in his arms, grabbing him tighter he intoned, "I'm here bro…everything is gonna be alright…I'm right here…we're gonna get you help…you'll be fine, just hang on, okay…."

The next several minutes were a blur to Deeks as Sam pounded up the stairs and took in the scene in seconds.

The ex-SEAL bound over to the two men and practically snatched Callen from Deeks arms, turning just as quickly to rush him back down the stairs and out to the waiting ambulance.

By the time the dazed and slower to follow detective was out of the house, Callen was loaded onto a gurney, paramedics swarming over him. His fuzzy brain took a minute to ponder how all this activity was buzzing around the agitated agent when he realized Callen was unconscious.

He leapt forward in a panic, "Callen…!" as strong arms stopped him from getting closer. He struggled frantically against the strong hold until Sam's voice penetrated his panic, "Sam…?"

"Calm down…let 'em work, they're trying to stabilize his heart rate…" Sam explained as he looked at the struggling man, "you good now…?"

Deeks nodded and Sam let go, but kept a hand on the detective's shoulder…both for comfort and a warning to let the paramedics work.

There was no discussion or argument when Deeks followed the gurney into the back of the ambulance.


	17. Chapter 17

**Partners**

**Chapter 17**

An annoying beeping noise roused Callen from his deep slumber and he frowned at the annoyance.

He felt immediately on guard, sensing he was in unfamiliar setting; the sounds…the smells, nothing was what he expected upon waking from sleep.

The wary agent cracked an eye open and surveyed his surroundings…surprised and confused to find himself in the hospital. His mind racing as he fought to remember '…what the hell had happened...? The last thing he remembered…he remembered he and Deeks…at the meet with Silas…then everything went to hell….wait…!'

Callen became agitated, frantically searching the room for his brother…Silas had thrown a baggy full of the drug towards Deeks…where was Deeks?

Seconds later Callen looked up from his semi-seated position, from where he was trying to crawl out of the bed, a look of utter relief crossing his features as he saw Deeks, followed by Sam and a doctor rush into his room.

"Deeks…you're alright…!" Callen questioned.

Coming up the bed and giving a huff of frustration, Deeks man handled Callen back into the bed as he replied, "I'm fine…you on the other hand need to stay in bed for a while longer…the drug hasn't quite worked through your system."

"But Silas…I saw Silas throw that bag at you…" Callen countered, eying the detective critically.

"Yeah, and my big brave brother tackled the bad guy outa the way…took a full face of it himself…" Deeks answered, his tone one of agitation and amusement.

Callen looked between Deeks and Sam, noting their tight looks, a sheepish look crossed his face, "…not a good reaction, huh…"

Now it was Sam's turn to shake his head and comment, "not when you take a whole face full…that was ten times a normal hit of that stuff you inhaled their partner…surprised your brain didn't explode…"

"How is he, doc…?" Deeks questioned the doctor who had moved in to check the readings and was currently updating orders in the chart.

"His vitals are strong…the last blood test shows that the drug has just about left his system…if all continues to check out we can discharge Mr. Callen sometime this evening or first thing in the morning.

"Thanks doc…" Deeks said.

The doctor nodded, and replaced the chart near the door, "I'll stop by later…"

An uncomfortable silence ensued after the doctor left. Sensing that his partner and Deeks needed some time alone, Sam cleared his throat and said, "yeah, well now we know you're on the mend I better check in with ops…let 'em know…"

Both men just looked at Sam, giving small self-conscious nods.

The watched Sam leave, the room once again blanketed in silence before Callen gave tired sigh and leaned heavily into his pillows, saying, "so I guess it's my turn to ask…what did I do…what am I not remembering…?" turning to look at Deeks he took notice of the black eye and busted lip, "did I…oh, god, did I do that to you…did I hurt anyone else…?"

Deeks held up a hand to ward off Callen's apology, "hold up…I'm fine…we just had a little failure to communicate…"

"God, I'm sorry man…" Callen again tried to apologize.

"Stop…okay, just stop…nothing that happened was your fault…" Deeks interjected, adding, "any more than my trip to la land was mine…" raising a brow, he looked at Callen knowingly, "right…?"

Deeks had him there; he couldn't take on the blame for whatever the hell he did while under the influence without insinuating that Deeks was then responsible for his own nightmare reaction to the drug.

Giving a huff, Callen agreed, nodding to Deeks injuries, "fine…but I still wanna know what happened."

A quiet knock on the door captured the men's attention and a moment later a young woman peeked into the room, surprising Deeks, "Becca…! Becca, what are you doing here…?"

Taking that as an invitation to enter the room, Becca came up and gave Deeks a quick hug and kiss, saying cheekily, "…glad to see you too…"

"Hey…you know it's not that…" Deeks defended, "just…you're awful far from home…how's Phoenix…?"

"Phoenix is fine…hot as hell…" Becca replied with a shrug.

Deeks just gave a snort, and shook his head, "so what're you doing back in LA…?" then giving a small scowl and waving a hand between himself and Callen, he asked with mild suspicion, "and not that I'm not happy to see ya' Beck, but how did you know we'd be here…?"

Callen too was curious about the woman, he felt he should recognize the woman…something about her was familiar and he felt safe enough seeing as how Deeks was totally comfortable with the woman.

She smiled at him smugly, "you have you sources bro…I have mine…"

"Ha ha, Beck…" Deeks grinned, turning to Callen he said, "you remember Becca, don't ya' Callen…from moms' funeral…"

Callen nodded, "yeah, how ya' doing…?"

"I think I should be asking you that," Becca said as she came further into the room, "I got the call from the relator that someone had broken into the house and what do I find out from my 'other' sources but it was you two…and that one of you had been carted off in an ambulance…" eying the agent critically, she asked pointedly, "are you okay…?"

Taken back the woman's unquestioning concern, Callen shot a look towards Deeks, who just gave a small chuckle, "he's gonna be fine…doc says he can probably go home tonight…"

Becca nodded in relief, "that's certainly good to hear…" she then pinned both men with a pointed look, demanding, "so, you gonna tell me what happened…?"

Callen looked to Deeks to answer the question, seeing as how he still wasn't sure what had happened nor what Deeks had told 'the family' about their jobs crossing.

"Case related…let's just say Callen got on the wrong end of the bad guy…" Deeks hedged.

Shooting Deeks a scowl, Becca finally said, "you're not gonna tell me are you…?"

Shrugging his shoulders sheepishly, Deeks replied, "nope…"

"But everything's okay now…you're_** both**_ alright…?" Becca countered.

Giving Becca a quick hug, Deeks assured his 'sister', "we're both fine…"

She slapped him lightly on the chest, "I can't help it…to worry…you don't exactly have the safest of jobs ya' know…"

"Yeah, but I got Callen to watch my back out there…" Deeks answered with a grin towards the man in the bed.

Callen had been watching the back and forth between the two 'siblings' with amusement, before what Becca had said finally registered, "you said, you got the call from the relator…why…I thought the house was turned over to the lawyer…?"

"That's one of the reasons I was back in LA…and I was gonna call you this week…" Becca explained, "some of us got together and were talking…we don't want to lose the house…and all the good things it stands for…so, we've started negotiations with the city to keep the house and turn it into a half-way house for some of the kids that just seem to fall through the cracks in the system, for whatever reason…continue moms work. That's why I heard about the break in…"

Deeks reached over and gave Becca another hug, "that sounds great, Beck…anything you need I'm there…"

Becca's eyes lit up and Deeks stepped back…the 'deer caught in headlights' look crossing his features at his 'sisters' triumphant look, "what…what'd I say…why are you looking at me like that?

"Anything…?" Becca asked.

Deeks just looked at the predatory look on Becca's face and then quickly looked to Callen as if to say 'save me'; only for Callen to smirk and hold up his hands with a shake of his head, "don't look at me…"

"The city will let us keep the house…and we have CPS on board, they'll help provide placement and counseling services…but since it's going to be privately run…we kind of have to prove that the place will be secure…" Becca explained, "…and since we have…_two cops_ in the family, we were kinda hopin' you could help us with the security issues…"

It took a minute for Callen to realize Becca had said 'two cops'…and since they had let everyone at the funeral know he and Deeks had "met" at work that led them to assume he was a cop, too; and then realized she was including him in on this 'family' venture.

Seeing the look that crossed Callen's features as he too understood the ramifications of her request, Deeks smiled brightly and said, "Sounds like a great idea…we'd be happy to help out…" turning to Callen, he asked knowingly, "wouldn't we…bro…?"

Still stunned by the turn of events, Callen simply nodded slowly, further surprised when Becca reached down and gave Callen a tight squeeze and kiss to the cheek, "thank you guys…this is gonna be great to be working on something like this together…give us a chance to get to know each other…"

Again, Callen just nodded slowly, his eyes trailing over to Deeks, who was still smiling brightly.

Looking at her watch, Becca exclaimed, "oh, crap, I've got a meeting downtown in less than an hour…gotta go…thanks again guys…I'll give you a call in a day or so, so we can hash out the details…"

She again bent down and planted a quick kiss to Callen's cheek, "get better soon, okay…" She then turned and gave Deeks a kiss, saying, "you take care of him, you hear me…we just found him again…let's see if we can't keep him around this time…"

Deeks snorted and gave a sloppy salute, "yes man…I got his back…"

She just giggled and gave him a little smack to the arm, "just be good, bro…and both of you-try to stay out of trouble for a while…okay…gottta go…"

Deeks just stood there, hands on his hips and shaking his head at the whirlwind that was his 'sister'.

"She's…uh…something else…" Callen finally commented, still staring at the door.

Still chuckling, Deeks said, "yes she is…knows what she wants and goes after it; doesn't let anyone stand in her way…or, you noticed, take 'no' for an answer…"

Now it was Callen's turn to nod and give a small snort of amusement.

Deeks stood quietly and watched numerous emotions play out over the reticent agents face. Having a good idea of what he was thinking, Deeks felt the need to verbally reinforce what he was sure was going through Callen's head, "you remember what I said…right…once Marjorie Wilson's kid, always Marjorie Wilsons's kid…you're family dude…so you might as well just buckle up and enjoy the ride…"

Callen kept his thoughtful look a moment more, before looking to Deeks, "yeah, I think I'm really getting that now, and…and, I think I'm okay with it…"

…**..ncis la…**

The day was bright and sunny…such a contrast to the last time the 'siblings' had gathered at this house. The day was bittersweet, as they remembered their foster mother with both fondness and sadness as they all looked toward the future and continuing the legacy of outreach and caring she had instilled in her "charges"-in her children.

Unbeknownst the 'brothers' or the rest of Marjorie's kid, Hetty had had a big hand in seeing this project completed…seeing to it that everything ran smoothly…that all the necessary documentation and city paperwork had been filled out and filed in an orderly fashion.

So, on this bright, cheerful day; amidst many of the cities dignitaries, reporters and a goodly amount of Marjorie's kids, the NCIS team stood off to the side of the festivities and watched the dedication of "Safe Haven".

The team was smiling and congratulating Deeks and Callen when Hetty moved off to answer her ringing phone, "Yes…"

"We touched down…" the male voice reported.

"Any problems…?" Hetty inquired.

"None, everything is going according to plan…" the voice answered.

"Good, good. Go the rendezvous point and wait for me…I'll be there in a day or so…"

"Roger that…" the voice acknowledged before hanging up.

Hetty turned back towards the newly christened half-way house, a small smile on her lips.

…**.ncis la…**

The man ended his call with the NCIS operations manager and looked over to the small child of no more than eight years old sitting in a seat next to him, giving a gentle smile, he stood and held out his hand, "come on kiddo, time to get you settled in your new home…"

The child nodded slowly and got up and took the man's hand, dropping the colorful brochure she had been given to occupy her attention while the man had been on the phone…

"_Welcome to Safe Haven"_

…**..NCIS LA…..**

a/n: yeah, another one done ! Did anyone catch what I did at the end…one of Hetty's dirty little secrets? I'm not going to add anymore chapters to this particular story but I still like the idea of C/D being _**"foster brothers"**_…so if I do anymore stories with that premise or to follow up on the ending, I will refer it back to the "Partner" universe… Thanx for reading…. ;D

a/n: and for anyone waiting and wondering about all the ones I've left hanging for months…I promise I will get to all these stories …I am determined to get a majority of them completed over my summer break…


End file.
